Pirates of the Caribbean: Pains of the Past
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: The past can be a painful thing. For Jack, it's almost unbearable when the past comes back to haunt him yet again in the form of a sixteen year old girl known as Molly. Yes, it's Sparrabella later on.
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Pains of the Past**

**Prologue**

The sky was as dark as a cold, black pit. The waves of what seemed like an endless ocean stretched on for miles and miles. It was a calm night, but a deathly quiet one as well which sent shivers into every sailor's spine…especially the spines of pirates. For on nights such as these, strange things happened…sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst, but on this night it would be a mixture of both for the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl; Jack Sparrow.

**Author's notes: Here we go again, peoples. You know the drill.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Grim Start

**Chapter 1: A Grim Start**

Jack sighed happily as he sat down at the table that held his maps. Finally, after hunting down Barbossa yet again, he retrieved his beloved ship and killed the bloody mutineer who was too stupid to get his own ship, once and for all. Plus, he just stopped by at Tortuga the day before so had loads and loads of rum to last him for at least six months. Life was good…or so he thought.  
As he sat there enjoying his rum and mapping out his next course, he felt someone's presence in the room. "Jack Sparrow" the voice said with a heavy Jamaican accent.

Jack would know that voice from anywhere. He smiled, showing off his golden teeth, as he stood up and turned around to face, the sea goddess, Calypso in her human form. "Ah, Calypso, this is a rather…unexpected surprise." He said calmly.

She ignored his calm and slightly cheery mood. She stood there was absolutely no emotion on her face as she spoke, "I've come to warn you, Jack."

Jack seemed a bit confused at this. He thought he'd just gotten out of all his troubles now she's saying there's more? Who else was a major threat to him after Davy Jones and Beckett were gone? "Warn me about what, luv?" he asked, worried that it would be even worse than Jones or Beckett.

"The past; It come back and it comes back very soon to haunt you." She replied, looking rather grim.

Jack raised his eyebrow at this, "My past as already showed its ugly head which I have finally destroyed so what say we forget it never happened, eh?" he said as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Calypso just shook her head no, "The past that comes is farther back den any of de tings you have dealt with but a few months ago."

At these words, Jack froze in place. _"No, not that far back. I don't need to remember that."_ He thought. That was something he couldn't bare to remember. What happened back then nearly destroyed him and was not about to face it again. "No" he said to her, "I'm not going to remember that nor go through something like that ever again." He said emotionlessly. He couldn't. He just couldn't remember what happened to her.

Calypso shook her head as she stared at the Captain of the Black Pearl, "It is not what you tink." She whispered before she vanished into thin air and returned to the sea.  
Jack sat back down at his table and hid his face in his hands, trying to block out the horrible pains of the past. Little did he know, that remembering would help with the healing.

* * *

"NATASHA!" a voice yelled from downstairs which immediately awoke the sixteen-year-old girl who was fast asleep on her bed.  
Natasha immediately got up and went downstairs, knowing her father wouldn't be too pleased if she didn't do exactly as he said when he said it. When she reached the kitchen, she found her father leaning against the kitchen counter and her mother sitting at the dinning room table. Her father didn't look too happy as he gave her a stern look, motioning with his head for her to sit down next to her mother. She did as she was told and sat down beside her mother who looked sympathetically at her with a forced smile on her face.  
Natasha's father waited a few minutes before he finally walked over to the table and placed a knife in front of her that was covered in dry blood. Natasha stayed calm on the outside, but inside she knew she was as good as dead. She couldn't believe she'd been caught. She'd always hidden the evidence after she had cleaned up. She kept her arms under the table so her parents wouldn't see the scars and fresh cuts she had made. Yes, she was a cutter and she figured she had good reason to be one since her father usually beat her when she came home from school while her mother stood back and acted as if it never happened.

Her father took in a deep breath, trying to hold in his violent rage as he talked, "There's only one question I can ask and that is why?" he said, looking right into her eyes.

"Molly, why do you do this to yourself, honey?" her mother asked almost in tears. Natasha absolutely loathed her real name and only her mother called her that. No one else even knew it was her real name besides her parents.

She stayed silent for a minute until her father slammed the table with his hand, "Dammit Natasha, tell us!" he shouted.

"It just feels right." She muttered in reply, not knowing what else to say. She knew exactly why she did this though. Cutting herself made her see things clearly. It helped her deal with reality and all that she had to face every single day of her life.  
Unfortunately, this answer didn't please her father. Before she even realized it, she felt the burn of his hand on her face after he'd slapped her. She internally groaned at the thought of having to cover that up. "You stupid brat, cutting yourself isn't going to help your problems. All it's gonna get you is a trip to the mental institution if it doesn't stop." He growled.

She nodded in response, but stayed silent. Her mother sighed and placed her hand on Natasha's shoulder, "Honey, we just want to help you…so your father and I have decided to send you to a place that can help you." She said in a calm voice.

Natasha showed no emotion on her face as she waited for what they were going to say next. She knew what was coming, but she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of having her freak out.  
"We're sending you to Jefferson Academy for troubled youths and I don't want to hear another word about it." Her father said sternly.

"_Don't worry, you won't."_ Natasha thought, refusing to even look at her parents.

Her mother threw her arms around her and hugged her close, "Oh honey, we just want what's best for you and this will help you." She said.

"_I find that hard to believe."_ She thought, trying to ignore her mother.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow and I expect you to behave there. Otherwise, I'll come get you and make you wish you were still there." He threatened, glaring at her with his evil, black eyes.

"Yes sir" she said as her mother let go of her.

"Good, now go pack." He ordered motioning her to go upstairs.

Natasha ran upstairs and pulled down a duffel bag and started throwing her stuff into it. Would they check her bag in case she brought an extra knife? She was unsure so she figured it'd be safer to hide it in her sock when she had to leave. She didn't care if they were sending her to Jefferson just as long as she could be away from her parents, she might be able to stop cutting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. But she knew this would be a nightmare, but her life was one already so why should this change anything? If only she knew her life was about to change drastically.

**Author's notes: I know it's confusing right now, but give me some time. If I say what's going on now, it'll spoil the fun. But yeah, this is kinda like The Pirate's Child and that's all the hint I'm giving.**


	3. Chapter 2: Terrors

**Chapter 2: Terrors**

There was a loud bang the next morning as the sun's first morning rays streamed through her window. The loud bang came from her father slamming her bedroom door against the wall when he flung it open. "Get up, Natasha." He ordered as he stood there in the doorway, glaring at her.  
She quickly got up and went into her bathroom to get ready for her trip. Jefferson Academy for Troubled Youths was two hours away and was just a fancy version of a reform school. But Natasha wasn't as bad as the other kids there. Bad things just happened to her to make it seem that way.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, layered, black and gray T-shirt with dark blue high-tops, Natasha grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to find her parents waiting for her by the door. Her father nodded his head at the door while her mother held back the tears that tried to escape from her eyes. But Natasha could care less. She didn't mind that they were sending her away at least she wouldn't be beaten every single day.

About an hour later, they arrived at the school which was a huge building that looked a like a normal, brick high school, but was surrounded by a prison gate. The kids there were all dressed in uniform and were under the strict watch of what looked like prison guards dressed up as teachers. Natasha gulped a little as the gate opened and her father drove up to what looked like an office building. Outside, stood a woman who looked like a personal trainer with the hard look on her face and huge muscles. She was rather intimidating, but Natasha refused to show fear. It was a trait she seemed to be born with.  
After her parents had talked to the women for a little while, she walked toward the car and opened the door staring right at Natasha. "Hello Natasha, I'm Sharon, the principal here." She said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

She nodded knowing exactly what she meant by that. No goofing off otherwise you're dead. She didn't plan on acting up. What was the point? As long as she was away from her family she was okay. Nothing really mattered except that.  
Sharon then had someone escort her to the dorms after her parents said an awkward goodbye. Natasha was just happy to be free from them. The escort was a girl a year older than she was who seemed to be a little too talkative. Apparently the uniforms were the only things the kids were aloud to wear around there during the weekdays. Natasha wasn't looking forward to wearing the blue and green plaid skirts that went to your knees along with the white shirts, dark blue blazers, and dark blue ties. Worst of all, was the white tube sucks and black buckled shoes that toddlers wore.  
_"Just focus on the good."_ She said to herself as Roxanne led her to her dorm room. She was lucky enough to have one all to herself. It was small though and only had a bed with a small brown desk, and black dresser. The walls were a light blue color and there was one window on the east wall. Oh well, it wasn't as bad as she expected.

"Well, the dinner bell is at 5:30. I'll be back here to help you find the mess hall by then. Do you need help unpacking?" she said rather quickly.

Natasha shook her head no and set her bags on the floor. Roxanne finally got the hint and left the room, shutting the door behind her. With a sigh, Natasha sat on the bed and stared out the window. Why was life so suckish? Why couldn't she have just a normal life? What did she do to deserve this? She didn't know, but it was best just to life with it. What else could she do?  
But now she was unable to keep the tears from falling down her face as she lied down on the bed and cried. She hated her life. She hated everything that had happened in the past and of all the things she hated the most, it was her father and mother. The father who beat the living daylights out of her just for breathing while her mother stood there, watching him do it, being completely oblivious to the whole situation. This was the nightmare known as her life.

* * *

The sea was calm the following day as Jack made his way around his ship, watching his crew work or barking out orders to the lazy, bilge rats. Things were running smooth as silk, but the events of the night before still had him on edge. The events Calypso was referring to was something he wished he'd completely forgotten years ago. But how could he?  
Jack groaned as he turned on his heal and headed back towards his cabin only to be stopped by Master Gibbs. "Do we have a heading, Cap'n?" he asked.

"Make sail for the American Colonies. Haven't been there in a while." Jack muttered before walking past Gibbs and into his cabin. Mr. Gibbs seemed a little worried about the way Jack had been acting all day, but didn't press the matter. It was best that he didn't for he had no idea as to what was disturbing the Captain.  
Jack slumped down into a chair at his desk and sighed, trying to ignore the bad memories that kept coming back. He groaned as he put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. The pain was unbearable. He could still hear her screams as he struggled in the soldier's firm grip. "Not my little girl" he muttered, trying to hold back the tears and the excruciating pain.

"Jack Sparrow" a voice said from the shadows.

"Not now" Jack growled, not even looking up at the sea goddess. She's the one that made him remember the pain so she wasn't on his good side at the moment.

"Tere's something I must show you." She said walking over to the desk.

Jack stood up and glared right into her black eyes, "I've had enough of the painful memories you brought up so don't bother making it worse." He snarled.

Calypso of course was not scared of Jack when he was angry. So she continued, "Dis will help." And with that said, she touched the middle of the desk and it was as if a puddle was forming right where she touched. It grew and grew till it reflected her entire face as well as Jack's.  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why did you put a puddle of water on my desk? It wasn't that dirty." He asked.

She never took her eyes off of it, but just motioned him to look into the puddle. He rolled his eyes, but complied. What he saw made him freeze in place. There in a small room with light blue walls sat a girl about sixteen with dark, curly hair and deep brown eyes filled with unshed tears. She was lying on a bed wearing a school uniform looking so depressed and upset.  
Her face, her eyes, her hair, everything looked exactly like her…Molly. Jack's little girl that he thought Beckett had killed years ago after he had forced Jack and his wife, Arabella watch him brand her as a pirate when she was only a year old. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be some dirty trick. There was no way Beckett had let her live. "Why are you tormenting me like this?" he asked never taking his eyes of the image of the girl.

"To show you dat your precious child never died. She was never killed by Beckett, but was sent far ahead…into time." Calypso replied.

Jack stood there completely still for a moment before answering, "If you know where she is, they why don't you do us both a favor and give her back to me." He said sternly.

But Calypso shook her head, "In time, she will find her way back to you. De child will come back very soon indeed." She said before vanishing into thin air.

Jack growled, "Bloody goddess" he said as he stomped out of his cabin. "On deck, you worthless lot!" he bellowed as he made his way over to the helm. He seethed with anger as he steered his ship through the rough waters of the sea. He was anger at everything and everyone. For fifteen years, he lived with the pain of losing a child and now he finds out she was not only living, but kidnapped! Oh, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the culprit that did this.

* * *

When the school day began, Natasha was escorted to her classes by a new girl, Abigail. She seemed rather nice and didn't talk as much as Roxanne so she got along with her pretty well. But after the first day, Natasha was able to keep to herself completely. Just as she expected, the others considered her a freak. The constant ridicule never seemed to end as she made her way to and from her classes.  
As she was walking toward her dorm after classes were over, she was stopped by a tall, young man with black cropped hair and a pierced nose. His uniform tie was pulled down low from his neck and he had thrown his blazer onto a ledge nearby. He looked Natasha up and down with a sick look in his eyes. and with an evil smile, he brushed her cheek with his hand, "You're much better off than the other girls I see." He said in a seductive tone of voice.

Natasha took a step back, but before she could turn and run, the boy grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the back of the guy's dorms. The boy laughed as she struggled under his grip which was cutting off her circulation and hurting her scars. "Let me go." She protested as he pushed behind the building.

"Why should I?" he asked as he slammed her against the wall. "This should be just as much fun for you as it is for me." He whispered in her ear, leaning his body into hers. She let out a whimper as he kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips. After a few minutes of being in pure terror, her body could no longer take it. That was when the blackness took over and she gladly fell into it, hoping she'd just stay there forever.

**Author's notes: Ooo, I'm so cruel to leave it there, but I just have to. Oh well, please of please give me some reviews. I got some peps for you guys cause I personally hate those things. Yuck.**

**Happy Easter!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Life

**Chapter 3: A Different Life**

In the blackness she could feel nothing. She was completely numb lying there. She saw nothing as she prayed this would never end. Natasha's life was just one horrible event after another. Why should she continue in a life such as the one she has? What was the point? The questions and thoughts were interrupted when she heard soft voices whispering around her. Feeling then started to come back and she realized she was lying on a bed with scratchy sheets. The place smelled like cleaners and that's when Natasha realized she must have been taken to the local hospital.  
Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she saw the plain, white walls of the hospital room. She squinted when the light from the bright lights hurt her eyes. She now felt sore all over, but that seemed the least of her worries at the moment. The door of the room opened and in walked a doctor in his mid-thirties with black hair and a tired face. He smiled as he walked over to her and sat in a chair next to her bed, "It's good to see you're awake, Molly." He said as he wrote something on the charts in his hand.

"It's Natasha." She said, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Alright. I'm Dr. Gale." he said as he put down the charts. He then looked right into her eyes with a sadden look on his face, "Can you tell me the last thing you remember before you passed out?" he asked in a calming tone of voice.

She froze in place when she remembered just what happened. Her breathing quickened and her eyes filled with tears. She began to shake a little as the tears spilled from her eyes. "He…I…" she stuttered before she broke down in sobs.

The doctor took her hand and brushed the hair out of her face as the sobs racked her body, "Natasha, everything will be just fine. You're alright, sweetheart." He comforted, but it did nothing to help her. Nothing could help her now.

After a few more minutes, Sharon walked in with an ashamed look on her face. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll take it from here." She said. Dr. Gale nodded and squeezed Natasha's hand before leaving the room. Sharon turned back to Natasha and sat down beside her on the bed, "Natasha, can you tell me who did this?" she asked as she stroked her arm, comfortingly.

"I don't know who he is." She replied, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Sharon sighed in defeat. She didn't act so strict with her right now though. She felt horrible that this happened to the poor girl at her school of all places. "Can you describe him for me?" she asked.

Natasha shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Why did these things have to happen? What had she ever done to deserve this? Did she not suffer enough with her father? The questions just made her heart ache worse. Life was not worth living anymore. This had to end before she went over the edge.

The next day, Sharon came to the hospital and took Natasha back to the school after getting a message from her father that she was still to attend there even after the tragic event that took place there. She had a few young men who were almost like guards escort Natasha to her dorm. Everyone they passed gave Natasha weird looks, but she didn't care just so long as she could get back to her room as soon as possible.  
After what felt like years, they finally reached her room. Natasha gave a quick nod to the men before going to the room and locking the door shut. Falling to her knees, she sobbed her heart out as the pain and reality of her life came crashing down. She had no one in this world that actually cared about her. She was completely alone. There was no reason to continue the torment of life if she had no one to do it for. No reason to continue living this life of pain if she was completely alone.  
So with a broken spirit, Natasha stood up and slowly made her way over to her closer. Looking through it for just a little while, she found the black dress that was gothic short sleeves, and had a lace up corset for the bodice. She then pulled out her plain, black, spiky boots and placed the clothes on her bed. After she had changed into the outfit, she brushed her hair and put one black eyeliner and eye shadow.

When she was finished, she got down on her knees and pulled a large dagger she had gotten for her birthday last year. With the knife in hand, she lied down on her bed and let the tears spill over as she cut her the main arteries on her wrists. The tears continued spilled from her eyes as the blood flowed freely from her, soaking the bed covers.

* * *

Just as the sunset turned the ocean into a bright orange color, Captain Teague ordered the last of the crew to weigh anchor for the night. He knew it was a little early, but he had a strange feeling that it needed to be that way tonight. With a grunt to the first mate, he went into his cabin and grabbed a bottle of rum before sitting at his desk to chart a course back to Shipwreck Cove.

Later that night, as he was finishing up, someone started banging on the door, hollering for him to open up. Teague stomped over to the door and flung it open, "What the bloody hell is so important to…" he stopped when he saw his first mate holding a young girl in his arms who was losing blood from the wrists. The girl was loosing far too much blood and was beginning to slip away. But what caught Teague's attention was her face. It was _her_ face. The face of the little girl he thought had died by the hands of the East India Trading Company so many years ago. His little granddaughter, Molly Sparrow.  
Teague immediately took her into his own arms carrying her over into his bed chambers, "Get some strips of cloth, towels, water, and rum." He ordered. His first mate nodded quickly before running to follow the captain's orders. Teague shook his head as he stared into Natasha's pale face, "Oh Molly, why have you done this to yerself?" he whispered.

The first mate came back into the cabin carrying the supplies he asked for. Teague immediately started ripping the sheets and applying pressure onto the wounds. The bleeding soon stopped which made the old captain sigh with relief. After he had bandaged the gashes on her wrists, Teague sat down beside the bed, looking over the poor girl's fragile state. What could've made this child want to end her life? Where could she have been this whole time? And most importantly, did she even know who she was? All these questions spun through Teague's head as the night wore on.

* * *

As the sun's rays shone through the window, their warmth fell on Natasha's cold body. She shivered slightly as the blackness began to fade away. Why was the numbness beginning to fade? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Did she fail in her attempt to end her misery? Her questions were answered when her eyes fluttered open and the light shone on her face. But she was not in her dorm room or the hospital as she expected. Instead, she was lying on the bed in what appeared to be a ship's cabin, but not just any ship. No, this looked just like the ones she had seen in her books. The ones from the 18th century.  
Her questions were now doubled, but before she could even think of any, the door to the cabin flew open and there in the doorway stood an older pirate with a long dark, red coat that looked more like a dirty robe. His hair was in dreadlocks under his huge pirate hat and the trinkets hanging from some of them were down right creepy. But the rings on his fingers were even worse. This was definitely the captain and one to be feared at that.

Natasha shook a little, worried about what they were planning to do with her, but again she refused to show fear as the pirate made his way to the bed's side and sat down in a chair next to it. But the look in his eyes as he stared at her showed a hint of concern. Why should he care about her? She'd never seen him a day before in her life.

Teague sighed, seeing the hidden fear in her eyes. _"Just like her father."_ He thought before he spoke. "Ye don't need to be afraid, Molly." He said.

Natasha was silent for a minute. She wasn't too keen on that name and she was sure this guy had no idea who she was so she thought she'd be able to set the records straight. "It's Natasha." She said, hiding her nervousness.

Teague's eyes narrowed, "Yer name is Molly, child. I was there when your parents gave that name to you." He said sternly.

Natasha scoffed, "My parents could care less about me. They're the ones that dumped me off at that school." She retorted keeping her eyes on her laps.

Teague calmed down a little, knowing she had obviously forgotten everything. "It appears I've got a lot to explain." He said with a sigh, "Those people that you were with aren't yer parents, Molly."

Natasha sighed, "Surprise, surprise" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Let me finish." He grumbled, "When you were only a year-old, yer father 'betrayed' the East India Trading Company and was sentenced to hang. But before they did that, both he and your mother watched them brand you a pirate after they had done the same to them. They had a lot of nerve to brand an infant."

"Hold it." Natasha said holding up her hand to stop him, "If I was branded a pirate, wouldn't I still have a scar?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Teague motioned toward her left shoulder. She pulled down her sleeve and there, right on her shoulder blade, was a scar shaped just like the pirate brand. She was a little stunned that it just showed up, but it looked as if it had been there for years. She was speechless which gave Teague the time to explain more without being interrupted. "We had been told they'd killed you, but apparently that just wasn't true. Yer father eventually did become a pirate and is now the Captain of the Black Pearl. I don't know what happened to yer mother. I think she joined her mother on her ship, the Fleur de la Morte."

Natasha sat there still shocked, but coming out of it a little bit. Her thoughts were running wild with questions, but she was only able to ask one, "What was her name?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Arabella Smith or Sparrow after she married yer father." Teague replied, "You still wondering how I know you?" she nodded, but kept her gaze on her lap, "Yer father, Jack, is my son."  
Natasha didn't seem surprised by this. In fact, she just accepted it. This life seemed a bit better than her old one, but then again anything was better than that. "What's gonna happen to me?" she asked finally looking up at her grandfather.

Teague paused for a moment. What would he do with her? Obviously he needed to get her back to her father. After Molly had been taken, he'd been devastated. It also didn't help when Arabella left. He never did show the hurt on his face, but Teague had known him long enough to see past the mask he wore. The man was suffering underneath. Not that Teague didn't hurt when Molly was taken, but he just wasn't as broken up since he was only the grandfather. That was another reason why Jack drank a lot of rum at night. He was trying to hide the pain of losing a child.  
Of course, the question was, how would he get her to him? That was something to think about. "I'm not sure, Molly, but we'll find him." He replied.

Natasha gave him a flat look, "It's Natasha. I don't like that name."

Teague glared down at her, "Yer name is Molly Alisa Sparrow and I will have no one call you by that wretched name Natasha. It sounds like the name of a hooker from Tortuga and there's no way my granddaughter will become one of those…creatures. Ye hear me?" he practically growled. Molly sighed, but nodded. There was no arguing with a fearsome pirate such as Captain Teague. "Good, now I don't want to hear the name 'Natasha' ever again."

"Yes sir" Molly muttered.

**Author's notes: Well, that chapter was a bit long, but good. Besides, I've had longer. Anyway, I've got a cold so I'm trying my best to stay awake and get this story to you guys so I want some reviews. Come on, it's the least you could do.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories can be Painful

**Chapter 4: Memories can be Painful**

Later, after Teague had his little talk with Molly, he stood at the helm at high noon, watching the crew run about the ship doing this or that to help them get to their next destination. She was still too weak from the loss of blood to work like everyone else, but as soon as she could, he'd make sure she'd learn all that she should've been taught if she hadn't been taken from her father. What Teague wanted to know was why did she try and kill herself? What could've possibly made a child want to end her life? This was something Teague had to find out to ensure it didn't happen again. However, Molly didn't seem to want to discuss her past when he tried to bring it up the last time he checked on her. The girl just needed time.

Teague's bigger problem at the moment was getting her back to Jack. Or worse yet, how would he get Jack to believe that this teenaged girl was the same baby that he watched be branded a pirate all those years ago? That was a big problem. Heck, it's hard enough trying to get Jack to even mention a word of what happened back then.

_Flashback_

_It was just after the last battle and everyone on the Black Pearl was taking a break at Shipwreck Cove. Teague was sitting in the den, picking at his guitar when Jack walked into the room and plopped down on the old, torn sofa, bottle of rum in hand. Teague raised an eyebrow at his son's rather over-joyed face. "Enjoying sweet revenge, I see." He said, still picking at the old guitar in his hands._

"_Aye" Jack said before taking a swig of his rum, "It's been a long time coming." He mumbled under his breath._

"_It's not complete, Jackie, and it won't bring her back." he pointed out, his own heart aching a little._

_The happiness Jack had not but a few seconds ago now vanished and was replaced by a cold, hard glare. Teague was sure it was about what he just said, but then he turned his gaze to where Jack was glaring. On one of the old tables that sat in the corner of the room, was an old picture of a young woman with an infant girl cradled in her arms. Without a second thought, Jack jumped right off the couch and over to the table. Quickly, he snatched the picture from the table. He stood there seething with anger as he glared at it before throwing it to the ground and storming out of the room.  
Teague shook his head and sighed, "Boy's gonna suffer for the rest of his life." He muttered as he got up and left the den. The broken picture still on the floor as if it represents Jack's heart._

"Cap'n" a voice said. Teague snapped back to reality at this and saw one of his more trustworthy crewmembers, Renegade Robby.

"What now?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Ya have been standing there for a good four hours, Sir. Ain't ya ready for a break?" he asked.

Teague groaned, "Aye" he said as he left the quarter deck. The crew went about their business as the Captain eyed them all closely as he walked toward his cabin. He thought now would be a good time to check on his granddaughter.

When he walked into his bed chambers, he saw Molly hanging onto the bedpost trying to stand up, but she was far too dizzy from the lose of blood and immediately fell to her knees. Teague quickly made his way to her side and lifted her into his arms, "Young lady, you lost a lot of blood the night before and are in no condition to be on yer feet." He said as he carried her back to the bed.

"I hate staying in bed." Molly said as she was placed onto the mattress. Her color was beginning to come back, but she was still rather weak.

Teague chuckled, "Just like yer father. His mother had to chain him to the bed whenever he was sick." He said remembering the times his poor wife had pretty much pinned a young Jack to his bed.

Molly nodded, but couldn't say anything for her eyes had become extremely heavy in the last ten minutes. Her lack of strength was going to drive her over the edge if it didn't end soon.

About a week later, Molly's strength was almost completely restored so Teague decided now would be a good time to show her some of the things she would've learned growing up if she had lived with her rightful father. Some of the crew were happy to oblige while others were not so happy to have a woman aboard, but when Teague had given them the cold-stone glare, they immediately stopped all notions of that idea. So, for most of the day, Molly was taught everything she needed to know about running a ship. They only let her learn a little bit of sword-fighting at the moment because Teague didn't think she could handle it until she got her full strength back. Molly was a little frustrated to learn this, but obeyed her grandfather's wishes since the guy scared the crap out of her. She was still worried about being abused, but no one on the ship had yet to lay a hand on her. Unsure how long that would last, she still remained cautious.

Another week went by and the Misty Lady sailed into Shipwreck Cove. I'm sure you all know what it looks like and if not, you probably shouldn't be reading this story. After the ship was secure, the crew was set free until they were called back to the ship for departure. Molly watched as everyone practically ran off the ship and into the large city made entirely of wrecked ships. She was unsure of where to go or what to do. That is until Teague walked up behind her, "You ready to go, lass?" he asked, making her jump.

She quickly spun around, breathing frantically, "Scared me there for minute." She mumbled.

"Sorry, child. Now are ya ready to leave?" he asked again.

"Yes, Sir" she replied, "But where are we going?" she had no idea as to what was going on. Everything was so strange and new to her. But then again, she was in fact in a different century.

"This is where we Sparrows are from. The old house is just up the road a ways." He replied motioning in that direction. Molly looked behind her and down the road he was talking about, hoping she wouldn't get killed the minute she stepped off the ship. Teague seemed to notice her apprehension to leave, "Molly, you don't seriously think someone would be stupid enough to hurt you while yer with me?" he asked. She shrugged in reply, not quite sure about the answer. "Child, I'm the Keeper of the Code and I'm known for skinning people alive that even try anything with me so you have nothing to fear."

She sighed, but nodded, "Alright"

"Then let's go." He said and then started to lead her to the infamous Sparrow residence. Teague made sure she stayed close to his side. A young woman as pretty as her could get into some serious trouble around there so he was sure to keep her close. When they reached the place, Teague knocked on the door twice, then once, then three times as a code to know who it was.  
A minute later, the door flew open and there stood and older looking woman probably around Teague's age. She wore the usual pirate outfit and had one sword on each hip and a dirty hat placed on her head. She was somewhat tall with dark brown hair and glared at Teague with an irritated glare. "I was so hoping ye wouldn't be back for at least another month." She grumbled.

"Oh shut it, brat." He said as he walked past her, dragging Molly behind him.

The pirate woman ignored his comment when her eyes caught sight of the young girl he'd brought with him, "Who the hell is this?" she asked or more like demanded to know.

"Audrey, this is yer great niece, Molly." Teague replied.

Audrey looked at Molly closely, as if she was staring at a suspected spy from the navy or something. After a few seconds, she nodded, "Aye, she's Jackie's. Perfect mix of her parents, she is."

"Have ye heard from him in a while?" Teague asked.

Audrey shrugged, "Last time I heard from him, he was hunting down that darn Fountain of Youth. Boy's on a wild goose chase, if ya ask me." She replied, shaking her head at her nephew's stupidity.

Teague groaned, "Sounds just like something Jackie would do. Well, if he doesn't get his arse here in a month's time, I'll go hunt him down." He practically growled.

"In the meantime, it'd be best if ye got the girl some proper clothes. That thing she's wearing's turning into rags." Audrey pointed out. Molly said nothing, knowing she had no say in the matter even though she didn't want to get rid of her clothes.

Teague gave her a flat look as he headed toward his office, "Well, ye're more likely to know how to handle that then I do." He said before shutting the door behind him with a rather loud slam.

Audrey huffed before turning around to face her great niece, "Ye seem a little too quiet to be Jackie's child." She said as she walked around Molly, looking her over as if she was a piece of jewelry to buy in the store. With a sigh, she stopped, "Show me the mark." She ordered.

Molly was hesitant, but worried this woman would do the same thing her…well, old father did to her, she pulled her sleeve down from her shoulder. Audrey pulled Molly's hair back and fingered the scar left behind by the branding iron. "Damn Beckett" the old pirate muttered, letting go of the young girl's hair, "Come with me, child." She said as she began to make her way towards a flight of stairs. Molly followed her up the stairs and down a hall before the older woman stopped in front of a wooden door. Audrey opened it and pulled Molly into the plain bedroom with only a twin-sized bed, wooden dresser, and only one window that was boarded up and looked as if it had been that way for a while.  
Audrey shut the door behind her and made her way over to the dresser. She then pulled out a plain brown skirt, white baggy, shirt, and dark blue vest. "This is the only thing we have in yer size, but we don't have any extra boots so ye'll have to make do with the ones ye're wearing." She said as she threw the clothes on the bed. "I'd get those on as soon as possible if I was you." And with that said, she walked out the door, leaving Molly in the room alone.

Molly looked down the hall before shutting the door, worried someone was coming, but saw no one. She walked over to the bed and sighed as she stared at her new clothes. Things may have been looking up a little bit, but she doubted things would stay that way. She was sure her real father would be just as bad as the old one. After all, it's what people like her deserved. She had been told most of her life that she was no better than the trash you'd find in the alleys. Why should this life be any different?  
After these thoughts had made their way through her head for the millionth time, she bent down and pulled her dagger from her boot. Slowly sitting down on the bed, she brought the sharp object to her wrist and pressed down hard, leaving a large cut as she brought the knife farther up her arm. She stopped quarter way to her elbow and sighed as the pain enveloped her arm. It gave her a strange high that made her see thing clearly. It seemed as if the world wasn't so bad after all. That was the joy that came from cutting. There was absolutely no way she was giving that up easily.

**Author's notes: Well, let's hope Jack has plans to stop at home soon. If anybody has any ideas on how to bring in other characters from the series, let me hear them. Arabella's definitely coming in for reasons I'm sure you can guess.**

**Anyways, review please. Come on, people, I worked hard on this, can't I have some feedback?**


	6. Chapter 5: Unsuspected

**Chapter 5: Unsuspected**

The waves were harsh and tall that night out on the sea. The winds were cold and the rain was relentless as it beat down on the crew of the Black Pearl. Everyone was extremely tired and irritable except Captain Jack who enjoyed nothing better than steering his beloved Pearl through a raging storm. The crew thought he was insane, but never said it aloud. But no matter how crazy Jack might have been, a storm was always like a challenge to him and it never worried nor irritated him in the least.  
So there he stood with a huge grin on his face as he guided his beloved Pearl through the treacherous, black waters of the Caribbean Sea. He knew there was no way he and his ship were backing down from this fight.

The next morning, after they assessed the damage done to the ship, Jack was rather disappointed to find that serious repairs needed to be done and quick. But what really irritated him was the fact that the nearest port was none other than Shipwreck Cove, the very place he grew up. If there was one thing that he didn't like, it was making a visit at his hold house, but it was either that or the possibility of having his ship sink right out from under him. So he chose the lesser of two evils.  
As the sun set later on that day, the Black Pearl pulled into port at Shipwreck Cove. Jack was rather nervous as the city approached. Like I said, he did not like coming home and after the little event that took place last time, he really didn't want to come back, but he had no choice. So with a sigh of frustration, he started making his way up the road and toward his childhood home.

* * *

After what felt only like five minutes, Molly found herself being shaken awake. "Molly, wake up. I need to talk to you." Teague said still shaking her shoulder lightly.

Molly said nothing as she sat up and turned her attention towards him. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Teague saw a little bit of a blood stain on her shirt. Before she knew what was going on, he'd already grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up to reveal the new cut. Molly froze in fear as he stood there with no emotion on his face. What if he reacted the same way her old father did? What if she was placed in a worse situation then she already was in at the school?

After what felt like hours, Teague just sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "Molly, ye can't do this to yerself. I don't care how good it makes you feel or whatever it's supposed to do, it has to stop." He said staring straight into her eyes, "Do you understand me, child?" he asked with a very serious and scary look on his face.

Unsure of what to say, Molly stayed silent. She knew she couldn't just give up cutting in a heartbeat, but the real question, was could she give it up at all? Her thoughts were interrupted when Teague finally got around to telling her what it was he woke her up for. "Molly, I've come up with how I'm gonna get you back to yer father." She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. She didn't really care where she went now. What was the point when she didn't have a say in it anyway? "Yer father took yer death rather hard and it would be difficult for him to believe me if I just flat out told him ye're his daughter. So here's how we're gonna go about this. The next time he comes into port, ye'll join his crew and work there for a little while. If after a time, he still hasn't figured it out, I'll just tell him meself when I check up on ya, but he ain't stupid so I think it won't take him too long after seeing you for a little while."  
She didn't respond after he explained so he assumed she didn't mind the plan all that much. Either way, she'd still do it cause that was his final decision and no one spoke against it. "Ye'll go by the name Tessa James until he discovers the truth. The story is ye're the daughter of a friend of mine that needs a job. You aren't to attract any attention especially to the other men on the ship. I think ya understand what I mean by that." Molly nodded glumly, knowing exactly what some men might do. "Good"

* * *

Not but two hours later, the code knock sounded at the door, signaling someone else's arrival. Audrey stomped to the door grumbling about how the stupid young people always come home at the worst of times. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Well, would ya look at what the cat dragged in." she grumbled.

"Good to see you too, Aunt Audrey." Jack sarcastically greeted as he stepped into the old house.

"I certainly can't say the same for you, boy." She said before stomping off to the next room.

"Bloody old hag" he muttered as he walked through the front room and over to the shelf. He looked over the old artifacts his family had collected over about a hundred years when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Well, this is a surprise." Teague said as he stood in the doorway.

Jack shrugged before turning around, "I needed a break and this place was closer than Tortuga at the moment."

Teague grunted as he sat down on an old wooden chair and propped his feet up on a rickety table in front of him. "Jackie, I have a favor to ask of ye." He said as he picked up a bottle of rum.

Jack sighed as he sat down as well, "What is it this time? I thought you quit asking me favors cause I don't do them right, eh?"

"This favor is important and not that hard to do even for ye." Teague replied, clearly starting to get irritated yet again by his son's smart mouth.

"Fine" Jack grumbled, "What is it ya need?"

Teague took a breath before starting the story he'd come up with, hoping Jack would believe it. "A friend of mine dead a few weeks ago and he left his sixteen-year-old daughter without a home or even any money. So, I want you to have her join yer crew so she can get some money for herself."

Jack raised an eyebrow at his father. In all his years of existence, he'd never seen this man in front of him show a bit of kindness to any old friend. _"Something fishy is going on here."_ Jack thought to himself before answering. "Ya know most of me crew believe women are bad luck aboard a ship." He pointed out.

Teague just sat there, giving his son a hard, cold look, "Do you believe that?" he knew the answer before Jack even said it. Jack's wife, Arabella had sailed with him many years ago, long before they were even married for that matter.

"Well…no, but…fine." Jack groaned. He wasn't much for having females work on his ship, but he just couldn't come up with a decent excuse as the moment. "But she'd better not be anything like Anna Maria." He said with a growl.

Teague shook his head as he chuckled lightly, "She's nothing like that woman. In fact, you'll be lucky if you can get a single word out of her."

"Perfect. It's a shame all women can't be like that." He said with his infamous smirk on his face. _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."_

Teague then made his way towards the stairs and called Molly to come down, "Tessa, get down here!" he bellowed.

Jack leaned against the doorway as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then a girl about sixteen years old with dark, brown hair stood in front of him, wearing female pirate clothing. She held her head down as they all stood there silent.  
Molly looked up slightly when she came down. The man in front of her looked a lot like a younger version of Teague so it was very clear just who this man was; her father. Now that she saw him she realized Teague was right. She did look kind of like him. His hair color was the same as hers and her eyes were just as brown as his. _"I sure hope he's nothing like my fake father."_ She thought as she kept her eyes facing the floor.

"Jack, this is Tessa James. Tessa, this is Jack." Teague introduced. Molly nodded to her biological father as he looked at her closely. She had a feeling her true identity wouldn't be hidden for long what with the way he was looking at her.

Jack thought for a minute as he looked down at the young girl standing in front of him. She looked strong and she kept her mouth shut. Definitely good material for a crew member, but how could was she at obeying orders? Probably not that bad. "What do ya know about ships, lass?" he asked her.

"Enough, I guess." She replied quietly.

"She has a good knowledge of them for a girl her age, Jackie. I doubt she'll be a burden." Teague explained, seeing that his young granddaughter was obviously not going to talk just yet.

Jack sighed, "Alright then. I don't usually hire female pirates…" Teague gave him a cold glare as he said this which made Jack cringe, "but I'll make an exception this time." An awkward silence fell over the room for a few moments until Jack spoke again. "We'll be leaving in about a weeks time so get as much rest as you possibly can, lass, cause you'll need it when we disembark."

"Yes sir" she mumbled, still keeping her gaze on the floor.

Molly then looked up at Teague, asking for permission to leave with her eyes. Teague nodded in reply before she made her way back up to her room. "Jackie, there's something you should know about that child."

Jack had a feeling that this wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear, but he had no choice because he was sure Teague wouldn't take to kindly to him leaving before he was able to tell him. "What now? The girl can't work that hard cause she had health issues or something like that? I really can't be burdened with a child that needs to be 24 hour supervision."

Teague gave his son a cold, hard glare, "There is nothing physically wrong with that girl and don't you dare insult her. She's been to hell and back and the last thing she needs is for ye to open yer smart mouth and insult her for being quiet. After what's happened to her, I'm surprised she even utters one word at all."

"Why would you of all people be defending a young girl?" Jack asked. His own father didn't even defend him all that much growing up so why on earth would he be doing it for a kid he hardly knew?

Teague sighed, trying to hold in his temper that was on the brink of flaring, "He'll just have to find out sooner or later." And with that said he left the room, hoping his son would actually use his brains in this situation and leave the poor girl alone.

Jack just stood there completely dumbfounded. What the heck had gotten into his father? Never in his life had he acted so protective of someone. Even his own son. There was definitely something strange about this girl. The question though was how would he figure it out?

* * *

As most of the town of Shipwreck was either asleep or drinking themselves silly, Molly spent her time lying on her bed wide awake. Sleep just didn't come easy. It hadn't ever since she was a small child. Every night when she was little, she was scared there were monsters hiding in the shadows of her bedroom which included her 'father'. Even now she was worried someone would jump out and beat her to a pulp. The fear and the nightmares never seemed to end so sleep never came. In fact, it was now like a foreign thing to her. So now what she usually did was lay on her side staring out the window as the moon shone its light over the room.  
After about four hours of staring into nothingness, she heard her door open a crack before feeling someone's eyes stare at her from the doorway. She froze still, hoping they'd go away and leave her in peace. The last thing she needed was for someone to make her life even more miserable then it already was.

After what felt like a good hour, the door slowly closed and the footsteps of the person could be heard going down the hallway. Slowly, Molly turned on her side and stared at the door, wondering who the heck would come in and just…check on her. Nobody did that unless they wanted to beat her. What was with the people around here?

**Author's notes: I'm gonna be at camp for two weeks so things may or may not be updated. It depends on how long I'll be able to be on my computer.**

**Well, things might be a bit speedier if I get more reviews. So far I've been getting like three for each chapter. What the heck is that about, people? Do I suck or something? Do you just hate my work or is it not worthy enough for a review? Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6: Newest Crew Member

**Chapter 6: Newest Crew Member**

The sun shone brightly through her window as Molly's eyes fluttered open. The warm rays of sunshine warmed her body as she lied there in bed. After what happened in the last few weeks, she was starting to wonder if the others really did care like they said they did. But what if it was all just a cover that would soon fall and show the true face of her biological family? The thought of having to go through that abuse again, made her failed suicide attempt feel horrible.

"Molly" a voice called from outside her door before it flew open and her grandfather stood in the doorway, "Yer father's wanting to leave in two hours. It'd be best to get yer stuff ready to go."

Molly nodded before turning around and grabbed a bag to fill with what little items she had. A pair of pants and an extra shirt as well as her old dress that Teague never let her wear anymore. He thought it made her look like a hooker so she was forbidden to wear it now. When he saw her pack the dress, he shook his head in disgust, "Ye'd better not wear that in front of the crew. You won't have much protection until Jackie discovers who you are." He pointed out.

"I won't." she muttered as she picked up the bag.

"Good, now hurry up. He won't wait on you all day." Teague stepped out of the doorway and followed Molly closely as she walked down the stairs and towards the door. Jack was already there waiting by the door, looking around impatiently.

"It's about time." He grumbled stopped leaning against the door frame.

Teague didn't say a word as he pulled his son aside, "Jackie, you've got to make sure that girl doesn't get into any serious trouble. I'm sure you know what I mean by that." He ordered.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Aye, I understand, protect the girl or I rip yer head off."

"Glad you understand." Teague replied, his glare lessening as he backed away from Jack.

"Why is she so important? She's just a kid." Jack asked annoyed that this was one question Teague refused to answer.

"You'll know when the time is right." And with that he gave Molly a quick nod before leaving the room.

Jack growled as he turned around and stared over at the completely silent girl that was now under his charge. "Well, are we just going to stand here all day or are we leaving?" he asked her sarcastically, knowing she was more than likely not going to answer. Sure enough, she kept her mouth shut tight and her eyes on the floor. "Right then" he muttered before turning around and walking out the door with the young girl following close behind him, still as quiet as ever.

When they reached the ship, it was almost ready for departure. The men were busy loading the cargo and preparing the ship as Jack led Molly up the gangplank. The crew looked around at each other as they watched their captain and the girl step onto the ship. Mr. Gibbs' eyes widened as he turned and saw Jack walk onto the ship's deck with a teenaged girl following him. He quickly made his way over to him and asked that same old question. "Sir, why in God's name are ye bringing a woman aboard? Ya know as well as I do they be bad luck on the seas."

Jack sighed annoyingly before answering his first mate, "Haven't I told you about the many and also numerous occasions I've had a woman aboard and I've had no such experience befall me in such a way as you are describing at this very point in time, eh?"

Gibbs thought for a moment and was about to answer, but yet again was interrupted by Jack, "No? Well, I would gladly go over each one of them again, but we have no time for that long talk at the moment, savvy?"

Gibbs sighed in response, "Aye sir"

"Glad to hear it. Now, get back to work the lot of ya!" he yelled to Gibbs and the crew who immediately did as they were told. He then turned his attention to Molly, "And you, there's an empty cabin down below. I want you to go there and stay there until you're told not to. I don't need any little girls getting in my way when I'm trying to get out of this blasted town." He ordered.

Molly nodded in reply and started walking toward stairs that led down below. It didn't take her long to find the empty cabin which consisted of an old, wooden bed and matching dresser all of which was covered in a nice thick, sheet of dust. But at least she wasn't sleeping with the crew. So with a sigh, she slowly sat down on the bed and placed her bag beside her feet. Although she tried to stop it, tears welled up in her eyes and quickly fell down her cheeks. Life just didn't work out for her. Even now that she wasn't getting abused, no one cared. Sure, her grandfather cared a little, but there was no one to care here. She could die in her sleep that very night and no one would give a moment's notice. There was no point in staying alive if there was nothing to live for…so why bother?

* * *

Later that night, Jack plopped down on his desk chair and grabbed a bottle of rum while looking over his charts. This whole deal with Calypso popping up out of nowhere thing was driving him insane. Every night he fell asleep worrying he'd wake up to relive the horrible days he and his wife were in prison or the day he watched a flaming hot branding iron burn into the shoulder of his infant daughter. He could still hear her screams of agony and fear as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Never again could he stand watching his own flesh and blood go through that torture at such a young age.  
A loud clang was heard from down below near the stairs. Jack quickly got out of his chair and went to investigate the loud noise. When he reached the hole, he found a small crate had been knocked over, yet it still had not broken up. But he also saw Molly standing a few feet behind it, shaking in fear as she stared wide-eyed at him. Jack was a little irritated she left her cabin without being told, but knew it wasn't her fault the crate fell so he was that mad. However, Molly didn't think that was the case. "Miss James, why are you out of your cabin?" Jack asked as he walked slowly towards her, but every step he took forward, she took one back away from him, looking as though Davy Jones himself was coming after her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." She said frantically as she backed into the wall. Her face showed one of pure terror which confused Jack a little.

"Look here, lass. It's not as if ya stole something or anything like that, but you do need to follow orders here." Jack said calmly. The fearful look on her face was starting to worry him. She looked as though he was going to kill her or something.

Molly stared right into Jack's eyes as he stood a few feet away from her. She was sure that he was going to punish her in a severe way such as beating her senseless then throwing her into the brig for weeks on end. Maybe even something worse, but who knows? All she knew was that she wouldn't be able to survive for very long if these assumptions were true. She just couldn't take abuse anymore. Her ability to feel numb was weakening and she was sure her physical body couldn't take anymore hits without severely being damaged. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything just don't hit me." She begged as she sunk to the floor in a heap. Tears ran down her face as she sat there clutching her knees to her chest as if she could hide herself from the punishment she was sure was coming.

Jack froze in place as he watched the young girl sitting in front of him worrying that he'd attack her. Never had he hurt a child and he was definitely not about to start now. But what had other people done to this girl in front of him to have her cowering in fear just for accidentally knocking something over without even breaking it? He wasn't so sure what to do about it, but soon found himself walking slowly towards her as if she was a stray cat that would jump out of the way and run for the hills before you even knew what hit you. She didn't even see nor hear his approach as she hid her face in her knees. Jack hesitantly, but gently placed his hand on her head and brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers. At first she flinched, but relaxed a little when she realized he wasn't hitting her. "It's alright, child. I won't hurt you." He said quietly.

Molly lifted her head a little and looked right up into his eyes which were exact replicas of her own. The way he looked at her made her think that maybe just maybe he wasn't as cruel as she first thought he was. Maybe he could be the father she'd always hoped she could have.  
As she gazed up into his eyes, his eyes widened and he froze in place. Those eyes…they were so familiar, exactly like the ones he saw in the mirror every day and exactly like the ones he used to stare into when he held his baby girl tightly in his arms as she smiled up at him.

Staring into her eyes brought back the horrible memories he'd tried for so long to forget. He quickly stumbled back and headed back up to his cabin leaving Molly sitting there completely confused. What had she done to make him like that? Slowly, she stood up and went back to her small cabin. As she lied there on her bed, she thought of why her father had acted so strange after he'd looked into her eyes. Was it because he recognized them? Could it be that he was starting to remember who she was to him? Was he soon going to see what was right in front of him; the daughter who longed for him to wrap into his warm embrace and protect from the harsh world that was soon to bring her down the breaking point? It was sure that if he did not act soon, something terrible would befall the daughter he thought he lost so many years ago.

**Author's notes: Well, it's Saturday at camp and that's the most boring day cause a lot of people leave that day and you usually end up all alone until some of them come back after a few hours of going into town so it's the perfect time to write. So yeah, I'll be working on chapter 7 as soon as I'm done with this author's notes. **

**Anyways, if you want more, then review. I'm not updating it till I get five or more. No negotiating this time. Five or more or no update. I'm starting to get hard on you people, but I did get more reviews last chapter so I was happy with that, but that doesn't mean I don't want any for this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Realizing a Little too Late

**Chapter 7: Realizing A Little too Late**

It had been a week since Jack's encounter with Molly. He refused to acknowledge what happened and just dove deep into his work while Molly worked on deck with the crew. The men never talked to her much unless they were telling her to do something or other. She still kept quiet most of the time, never saying more than three words per sentence. One day, as she was tying some loose lines, a young man about twenty years old, approached her from behind, "Never expected a woman to know as much about ships as you do." He said which made her jump and quickly turn around to face him. He held up his hands in surrender, "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanted to talk to you."

Molly said nothing as she turned around and went back to work. She didn't feel like talking to this guy at all. In fact, she wished she'd never have to talk to any man again except her father and grandfather. She had enough bad experiences with men to last her for many years to come.  
However, the stupid crew member just couldn't take a hint. "Are ya mute or something cause I've never actually heard you talk." He said with a chuckle.

"I just chose not to talk." She muttered as she turned around and started walking away from him.

"Why? Why would anyone purposely stop talking?" he asked, following close behind her.

"Because I just don't want to talk. Now please go away." She pleaded as she quickened her pace. Being around that guy made her very nervous. Just like the other boy back at school had just before he pulled her behind the shed and…Now was not the time to think about it. Especially now that she was on a pirate ship loaded with men who hadn't been anywhere near a female in months.

* * *

As he watched the crew work, Jack's eyes couldn't help but follow Molly around the deck. For the past week, his mind had been fighting over the idea of her being his daughter. Could she be the small child that smiled brightly and giggled excitedly every time he walked into the room? She didn't seem like the cheery baby she may have possibly been, but children change drastically over a fifteen year period. But he also figured if she was his little Molly, she'd probably be nothing like she used to be what with what might've happened to her. However, there was one way Jack knew he could find out for sure…and that would be if he saw her shoulder. If she was his long-lost daughter, then there would be a pirate brand on that shoulder.

* * *

As the day progressed, Molly's discomfort with a certain crew member by the name of Thorton grew. Everywhere she went he followed. It was really starting to make her nervous. Right at that moment, she really wished her father had figured out who she was so he could get this guy to leave her alone, but apparently Jack still had yet to figure it out. She really wished Teague was there. Then she was sure he'd scare this creep off. But that was just not going to happen, so Molly decided she was going to try to do everything she could to get away from him.

Later on that day, when the work was over and the sun was just about to set, Molly made her way down to the hold to fetch something for the cook. As she bent down to pick up the small crate he asked for, she felt two large hands grab her waist. With a loud gasp, she flew out of the stranger's hands and across the room before he even knew what hit him. And there just a few feet in front of her was Thorton. There he stood, smiling evilly as he walked closer and closer to her, "Now don't be like that, sugar. Ya know this will be fun for you as it is for me." He said in a seductive tone as he continued to approach her.

"Stay away from me." Molly demanded as she backed away from him further. He looked ten times stronger than the boy back at school and she had an awful feeling she wouldn't pass out if this did happen.

"I don't think I can, darlin'." And just as he said this he ran at full speed at her and grabbed her arms as she screamed for help. This sick fool crashed his lips into hers to stop her screaming. But Molly was not going to go through this again without a fight. As quick and hard as she could, she bit down on his bottom lip which immediately made him pull away and scream in pain, "Ah! You little bitch!" he yelled as he charge at her and grab her roughly by the arms.

"Let me go." She pleaded as she struggled under his grip.

Thorton responded by throwing her to the floor and pinning her arms above her head as he sat on her waist. "Shut up, you pathetic little brat." He growled before leaning down and kissing her neck. Molly screamed as loudly as she could as this horrible excuse of a man hurt her in more ways then one. She prayed with everything she had in her that her father would hear her cries and come rescue her from this torture.

* * *

Empty rum bottles rolled around on the floor as Jack sat on his desk studying his maps, trying desperately to find the location of the Fountain of Youth. When he was lead to yet another dead end on the map, he groaned and smacked his head on the desk. "Stupid, useless, pathetic waste of good paper, chart." He muttered with his head still lying on the desk. He was just about to get up and call it a night when he heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the hold.  
Without thinking for a second, he jumped up from his chair and threw on his coat as he ran in the direction the blood-curdling scream was coming from. Some of the other crew, such as Mr. Gibbs, as well as Pintel and Ragetti, followed behind him wondering just what that scream was about. When Jack reached the bottom, he froze in place as he saw one of the newest of his crew trying to rape the young girl that might very well be his child. She lied there underneath him, in nothing but her white shirt which was partly open at the top. Her screams were desperate and terrified as he held her down hard onto the floor. His instincts took over and made him run over to the scene and quickly pull the disgusting, ass hole off of the girl. "Take this despicable, stomach-churning, perverted, rat to the brig." He ordered his crew before throwing the young man over to them. Gibbs and Pintel immediately began dragging him off to the brig with Ragetti following behind them.

After Jack had yanked him off of her, Molly cowered into the corner, holding her knees tightly to her chest. She hid her face in her knees as sobs racked her small form. Jack quickly turned around and was about to comfort her when he saw her shirt showing off her bare shoulder. There as clear as day, was the dreaded brand that left a terrible memory in his head for so many years. His breathing slowed as he looked down at this little girl, cowering in fear. It was her; _his_ little girl. The baby he once held tightly in his arms was now only a few feet in front of him. Jack immediately made his way closer to her and fell on his knees beside her. Without a second thought, he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her slowly in his arms, "Shh…ye're alright, luv. Everything's going to be alright. Ye're safe now." He whispered in her ear as she cried even harder. "Shh…calm down, princess." He said using his old nickname for her.

As gently as possible, Jack lifted her into his arms and stood up, carrying her up the stairs and into his cabin all the while muttering comforts to his scared child who shivered in his arms. When he walked inside, he sat down on his bed and held her on his lap, caressing her hair as she cried. "Molly, my dear Molly." He muttered as he kissed her head, "I'm so sorry, darlin'. I'm so sorry." He said this over and over again as her cries calmed and her shaking seemed to settle a little.

As the hours passed, Jack just continued to hold his daughter tightly in his arms, trying to give her comfort after what had just happened. After a while, Molly had clung onto him as well and her cries had calmed down to the point where they were just small sobs. The guilt that ate away at his heart was nearly unbearable. If he had just found out sooner, she wouldn't have been anywhere near that man. Heck, she probably would've been in her cabin, safely hidden from these disgusting sailors that hadn't seen a woman in weeks. But it was too late. The damage had already been done. Now, Jack just had to make sure there wouldn't be anymore.  
When he looked down at his daughter's face, he saw that her eyes had closed and her breathing had steadied. He smiled a little, remembering all the other times she fell asleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up just yet, he gently picked her up, got up off of the bed, and placed her back onto it, covering her nearly bare frame with the blankets. _"Hopefully, she'll be asleep for another hour or so."_ He thought as he headed towards the deck. Now that Molly was calmed down, it was time to handle the full situation. In other words, a certain crew member was going to pay this penalty with his very life. Jack was seeing red as he threw open his cabin doors and stomped outside. The entire crew froze when they saw the look on his face. Never had they seen this man so angry before even Mr. Gibbs who had known him since he was very young had never seen Jack as angry as this.  
"Bring me the boy." He ordered the crew. Quickly, a few of the men ran downstairs and pulled Thorton out onto the deck. It looked like a few of them had punched him a few times what with the new bruises on his face. Jack scowled as Thorton was thrown at his feet. Without a second thought, Jack grabbed him by the collar and lifted him nearly off the deck, "You listen here, boy. I'm going to make sure you never, ever lay another hand on a single girl again especially… my daughter." He hissed.

After he said this, Thorton's face contorted into one of pure terror. Not many pirate captains had daughters, but the ones that did were _very_ protective of them. Usually, the attacker was either killed or…he couldn't even bring himself to say it. Hopefully it would be the first cause he just couldn't go through life…like that.

In a wink of an eye, Jack reached for his blade and pressed it up against Thorton's neck, "It'll be the Locker for you, boy. I highly doubt Captain Turner would want the likes of you working for him." As he said this, he drew the blade across the boy's throat slowly, but pressed down hard, leaving a deep incision. As the crimson blood flowed from the young man's neck, Jack dropped him onto the deck and left him there to die a slow and painful death.

The crew stood there staring at the dying wretch as the blood soaked the collar of his shirt. Never had they seen Jack act in such a way before. But when they heard it was Jack's own _daughter_, it was obvious that boy wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. When Jack had stopped seeing red, he turned back toward the crew, "Get back to work and keep a sharp eye out for the Dutchmen!" he ordered.

"Aye sir" a few said as they ran to follow the orders.

Jack hurriedly made his way back into his cabin. When he reached the bed chambers, he found Molly lying in bed completely still except for her breathing. Tears were streaking down her face as she lied completely still. Jack gently sat beside her, brushing the hair out of her face, "Molly, do ya want anything?" he asked. Molly shook her head no in reply. "Darling, can ya at least eat something?" he pleaded.

"No" she muttered under her breath.

Jack sighed, but gave up anyway, "Alright, I'm going down to your cabin to get you some clothes." He said as he headed toward the door. After he stepped outside, he spotted just the person he wanted to talk to, "Mr. Gibbs!" he called

"Aye cap'n" the older man replied.

"Whenever, I'm not inside the cabin with my daughter I want it guarded. I don't want anyone in there while she is, savvy?" he ordered.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye cap'n. I'll have one posted immediately."

Jack smirked a little, "Thanks mate"

Gibbs did the same, "Anything for the child. Speaking of which, how is she?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. He had heard a lot about Jack's little daughter when she was still around. Teague had been rather proud about being a grandfather (which was a little surprising and weird) so when she was born and Teague had been captured yet again, he told Gibbs all about his new grandchild as Gibbs was setting him and his crew free.

"Terrified, she won't even get out of bed. I doubt she'll even want to leave the cabin for at least two weeks. Just the thought of what might've happened if I hadn't heard her scream…" Jack said, shaking with horror and anger all at the same time.

Gibbs placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Well, the fact is ya did hear her and ye got there just in time to save her. Eventually, she'll get over this and become a normal child again."

"But even before this, she wasn't normal. She was so quiet, kept to herself, and never even talked unless she was talked to. Whatever happened yesterday wasn't the only thing that made her the way she is now. Making her a normal child will take a lot more effort then just having her forget what happened." Jack pointed out.

Just as Gibbs was about to reply, they heard some one yell, "Ship on the horizon!" The two men looked in the direction of the horizon and there before their very eyes sailed The Flying Dutchmen, looking rather different from when Davy Jones was captain. As it got closer, Jack saw Will Turner at the helm. Bootstrap Bill was giving orders to the crew on deck as the ship pulled alongside each other.  
"Jack" Will said as he stepped onto the Black Pearl.

"William" Jack said in reply.

"You…mind telling me what happened to this boy." Will said as he motioned to Thorton who was getting onto the Dutchmen to be escorted to the Locker hopefully.

Jack glared at the boy's retreating figure, "That boy better be on a one way trip to the Locker, or I'll have yer head." He growled.

"What exactly did that boy do to you?" Bootstrap asked as he joined them on the Black Pearl.

"Bill, do you by any chance remember a little girl by the name of Molly?" Jack asked his old friend.

Bootstrap's eyes widened in surprise. After Molly had been 'killed', Jack had forbidden anyone to even mention her very name yet here he was asking him if he remembered her. This was not like him…at all. "Jack, I thought ya said to never mention her name again after…what happened." He replied.

Will looked between his father and Jack with a confused expression on his face, "Wait, wait, who's this Molly person?"

"It turns out she wasn't dead the whole time, Bill. Apparently, she's alive…just not well." Jack said completely ignoring Will's question.

"How's that possible?" Bootstrap asked, shocked at this new information.

Jack sighed, "We'll get to that later. Right now, I want you to swear that boy's going to the Locker." He said through clenched teeth.

"Jack, tell us what's happened." Will demanded.

"He tried to…rape Molly." He could barely get the words out of his mouth. The very thought of someone touching his young daughter in such a way made his blood boil.

Bootstrap was shocked while Will was still a little confused as to who Molly was. "No need to worry about that, Jack. That boy's definitely got a one way ticket to the Locker." Bootstrap said.

"No wait, first of all, who the heck is Molly?" Will asked, getting frustrated that he was out of the loop.

"My daughter" Jack replied simply.

Will's mouth fell open with surprise at the very idea of Jack having a daughter. Never had he ever pictured Jack with a child. It just…wasn't possible. Jack was not the fatherly type of person. "How…why…how could you possibly have a daughter?" he asked, still shocked.

Jack gave Bill a fake horrified look, "You haven't told him yet? I'd think you should've given him that talk years ago." Bill tried his best to hold back a laugh at the joke while Will's frustration really started to show on his face.

"Jack, why would you of all people have a daughter? I didn't think you liked kids." He said.

"That's not true, I'm just never around them. Plus, Molly's not a little child. She's sixteen now." Jack retorted.

"Doesn't seem possible. I still remember when you and Arabella were showing her off at that party when she was just a few weeks old." Bootstrap remarked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's what every parent says, mate. But anyways, back to the matter at hand. Are ya taking the brat to the Locker or not?" Jack asked, giving Will a death glare.

"Yes, no man has any right to treat a young girl in such a way." Will replied, giving Thorton a glare from where he stood waiting for his fate.

"Good man, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to try and get my daughter's mind off of what happened." He said, nodding in goodbye.

"Goodbye then, Jack. Take care of that girl." Bootstrap said before swinging back onto the Dutchmen.

"No worries, mate. I've got it under control." Jack said as he headed down to Molly's old cabin to grab her some clothes, "I hope." He added under his breath. What could he possibly do to bring Molly back to normal? Had she ever even been normal? When was the last time she acted like the kid she was? This process would take a time and lots of it from the looks of things. But maybe, one day, Molly will become the woman she was supposed to be all along.

**Author's notes: Too bad for Thorton. The good news is we'll never hear from him again. The bad news is Molly's now more of a wreck then she was before. How will Jack handle this?**

**Anyways, reviews please. I could use them right about now.**


	9. Chapter 8: Tough Love

**Chapter 8: Tough Love: Easier Said then Done**

**(Warning: More cursing is used in the chapter than a lot of other chapters, but is a little more necessary in this particular one.)  
**

The waves sparkled orange as the sun set over the Atlantic. The Black Pearl was slowly making its way through the waters as it headed toward the Gulf of Mexico and out of the Caribbean. The air around the ship was glum as the crew wandered around taking care of this ship. Captain Sparrow was the worst of all as he watched his daughter lie completely still staring into space. After the incident that happened only two days before, Molly had barely moved. She refused to eat and every time she tried to sleep nightmares haunted her which caused her to scream as the horrible images danced in her head. Jack did everything he could to comfort his child. Every time the nightmares caused her to scream bloody murder, he'd wrap her up in his arms and comfort her.

That afternoon when Jack walked in to check on Molly, he found her sitting up in bed staring down at her lap. When she noticed him standing there, she looked up at him, "Hi" she muttered.

Jack smirked, "Hi Princess" he said before walking towards her and sitting in front of her on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Molly shrugged, "Okay, I guess." She said, keeping her eyes on her lap.

Her father sighed stood up, "Molly, I'm going down to the galley and getting you something to eat. And you'll be eating it whether ye want to or not cause I can't stand watching you get skinner and skinner, savvy?" Molly nodded, but she wasn't hungry in the least. However, she knew it was just best to do as he said because Jack's intentions were good and he actually did care about her well being. "Good" he said before leaning down and kissing her head, "I'll be right back, luv."

After he had left, she quickly got up out of bed and ran to the washroom. Without him knowing it, she'd grabbed one of his daggers that he'd left lying around and hidden it under the bed. It had been so long since she'd actually cut she knew just this one would feel like heaven. So after locking the door, she ran the edge of the dagger along her wrist, avoiding any old scars or healing cuts. She inhaled deeply and then after holding it in for a few seconds let it out with a huge sigh. Everything seemed so clear now. That's what the adrenaline rush always did when the blade made contact with her skin.

"Molly" a voice called from the cabin, "Darling, where are you?" her father asked.

Molly looked around in panic as she saw the blood gushing from her wrist, "I'll be out in a minute!" she replied as she grabbed strips of cloth lying around and wrapped them around her wrist. She quickly pulled down her sleeve to cover it up before opening the door.  
Jack stood beside the bed where a tray of warm food was sitting, "Are ya sure ye're alright, luv?" he asked as she sat back down onto the bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Molly said as she lied back down. She was still a little tired after the past few days of sleepless nights.

"Molly, I've got no choice but to worry about you. Ye're me little girl. It's my job to protect you and care for ye so ye're stuck with me, like it or not." Jack stated, "Now, I'll be out on deck for a few hours, but I'll be checking in on you every now and then and when I come back, I want that tray empty, you understand?" he asked.

Molly nodded in reply as he headed towards the door, "Call me if ya need me, sweetheart." He said as he left the cabin.

With a sigh of relief, Molly turned on her side and closed her eyes, hoping unconsciousness would take her quickly and quietly without any glimpses of the horrible memories of her past.

"All hands, look lively now, ya slimy toads!" Jack ordered as he walked around the main deck, inspecting the crews work. "Master Gibbs!" he called.

"Aye cap'n" his first mate replied.

"How much longer till we reach our destination, eh?" he asked, looking out over the horizon.

"At least two days more, sir. Shouldn't have any trouble with the storms…well, at least I hope not. After the last hurricane ya'd expect not to see another one so soon." Gibbs replied.

"Oui! Ship approaching!" Ragetti called from the crow's nest.

At these words the entire crew turned their attention to the ship approaching from behind. Jack started up the quarter deck while pulling out his spy glass. After a quick look, he sighed with a mix of relief and frustration. "No worries, you idiotic dogs. It's only the Misty Lady." He said as he shoved the spy glass back into his pocket. The crew shrugged before going back to their business. "Weigh anchor!" Jack ordered as he stood by the railing, waiting for the ship to be pulled alongside his own.  
It wasn't long before the Misty Lady stood right next to the Black Pearl with its captain, Teague Sparrow, standing at her railing. Before Jack could utter a single word, his father swung onto his ship before walking right up to him, "Jackie"

"May I ask as to the reason you see fit to delay my journey to the American Colonies?" Jack asked.

Teague ignored his son's question as he stood there in front of him, "Where's the girl, Jackie?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Girl? What girl?" he asked, but before Teague could open his mouth, Jack continued to open his, "Oh, could you possibly mean the girl you said had the name of a one Tessa James while she in fact is spawn of yours truly therefore making her Molly Alisa Sparrow, eh?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed at Teague at the moment. If he had just flat out told Jack that Molly was in fact his daughter she never would've been in that kind of danger she was in two days ago.

"So you figured it out then." Teague stated, standing there emotionlessly as ever.

"Oh yes, I did…only after my young and completely innocent child nearly lost said innocence against her own free will." Jack seethed.

For the first time in a long time, Jack saw something rather strange flash across Teague face…it was worry. But after a minute, it turned to a look of anger. "Why weren't you protecting her?" he growled, "If you'd been doing as you were supposed to, it never would've happened and that child would probably be able to actually get some sleep at night." he continued, his face now turning red with the anger that was rising up inside.

Jack's face turned the same color as he was accused of being a bad parent and by his own father none the less, "If you had told me that the girl was my _daughter_ I would've protected her with every bloody bone in my body! But no! You just decided, 'Well, I'll just make Jackie's life more miserable by not telling him that the daughter he lost years ago was in fact alive and breathing!' So if anyone is to blame in said situation it would be _you_!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, making the crew turn and watch the bickering between father and son.

"Enough about who's to blame for this. Where's Molly?" Teague asked as he looked around the deck hoping to find her.

Jack was just about to tell him that he would die before he'd let him see her, but the strange look on Teague's face stopped him. He never had thought his father even cared about Molly, but it appeared it was quite the opposite. No matter how unexpected it was or how highly improbable the situation was, Jack couldn't deny his father from seeing the young girl. So without a single word being spoken, Jack led Teague down to the main deck and into his cabin. When they walked inside, they were surprised to see Molly, fully clothed in the black dress that she had nearly ended her life in, sitting on the cushioned bench beside the large windows at the back of the cabin, staring out into space. Teague slowly made his way over to her and stopped right in front of her, "Molly" he said trying to get her attention. Surprisingly, Molly turned her head towards him and stared straight up into his face, "Are you alright, child?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered, turning her attention right back to the window. Worried that he'd see right through her, she hid her wrists in her lap, hoping he'd miss the newest addition to her healing cuts.

Unfortunately, this gesture was not missed by her grandfather. So before she could protest, Teague had already grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve revealing the new bandage into plain sight, "Molly, what have you done?" he asked. As tears welled up in her eyes, she pulled her arm out of his hand and turned her head away.

Jack quickly made his way over to them and stood in shock as he saw the large bandage on his child's wrist. "Molly…did you…do this to yourself?" he asked, but this girl gave him no reply, "Molly, answer me." He said sternly.

Finally, after years of building up inside of her, the anger broke through at full force. Molly shot up off of the bench and stood in front of her father, glaring at him as if she would be able to make him die a cold and painful death just by staring at him. "Yes,_ Father_, I did and I don't give a shit what you think about it. I've gone through hell and back and the one thing that makes me see things clearly I will not stop. I don't care what you do to me cause I've had worse than anything you could ever dream of. And that's also the reason I have been wanting to die because that appears to be the only way out of this!" and with this said, she ran right past him and out the door.  
Without caring if anyone saw her or not, Molly ran up to the quarter deck as fast as her legs could take her, but before she could reach the railing to do the deed, her father ran up from behind her and grabbed her around her waist. "LET ME GO!" she screamed and kicked as Jack tried dragging her away from the railing. "Get your hands off of me!" she screamed, but Jack refused to give in. However, he was having a hard time dragging her back towards his cabin.

"MOLLY! Stop it!" Jack shouted, but the young girl had absolutely no intention of listening. The entire crew now stood back in shock as they watched their captain practically wrestle with his daughter who was still begging for death.

After a little while longer, Molly's strength began to weaken and her attempts and breaking out of Jack's arms were becoming worse as she screamed in protest. This then made it easier for her father to be able to drag her back into his cabin. She still tried her best to struggle, but from her lack of sleep and energy to begin with, fighting was pretty useless.  
Once he reached his cabin, Jack wasn't quite sure what to do. Never had he thought that he'd one day be dragging his daughter away from her wanted death. Well, he never expected to have a child let alone a daughter in the first place. But before he could think of something, Teague stocked right over to them and grabbed Molly's face, placing a glass bottle of what looked like medication at her lips. This made her struggle under both her father's and grandfather's grips even more, but they were weak and did no good at all.  
Not a minute later, Molly fell limp into Jack's arms. "What the hell did you give her?" Jack said as he lifted his child's feet off the floor.

"It won't hurt her. She'll just sleep for a good few hours. This'll hopefully give you time to come up with a plan." Teague stated as he placed the bottle back into his pocket.

"Plan? What the bloody hell am I gonna do about this?! How the hell do I stop my daughter from hurting herself? Lock her in a room without any sharp objects?" he asked with frustration deep in his voice.

Teague shrugged, "That's not such a bad idea if you think about it." He said, his voice void of any emotion.

Jack's jaw dropped at these words. He'd known his father to be a hard man and extremely stern, but never had Jack ever thought Teague would do something like that…well, at least with his granddaughter; his son on the other hand… "Ye're serious?" Teague nodded, "Ye're seriously suggesting that I lock my daughter in a room with no sharp objects?"

"Might as well since you can't actually come up with anything else, Jackie." Teague pointed out.

Jack groaned as he grabbed a bottle of rum and plopped down on the chair behind his desk. As Teague watched, he started chuckling a little bit. "What could possibly be funny at this point in time?" he mumbled.

Teague smirked evilly, "I just enjoy watching you getting a taste of yer own medicine."

"I never did anything this…drastic." Jack said, knowing this was far from the truth.

At this, Teague scoffed, "This is nothing compared to what you did. In fact, it's far worse." When Jack opened his mouth to protest, Teague continued his rant, "Don't make me list all the things you put me through, Jackie."

Jack growled before putting the rim of the rum bottle to his lips. Fatherhood had just gone from somewhat difficult to the hardest thing known to man. At least when Molly was a baby, the only bad thing that happened was when she was upset or had messed herself. Now that she was older, the unthinkable was more than likely going to happen; such as the young girl wanting to kill herself, or taking a knife and cutting her wrists.

"She'll wake up in about two hours so I'd suggest getting the other cabin ready and putting her in it." Teague pointed out.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this to my own young."_ Jack thought as he stood up, "If this makes things worse, I'm coming after you, savvy?" he said to his father, glaring at him.

Teague rolled his eyes as he plopped down at the table near the other end of the cabin, "And when it works, you can thank yer old man." He said as he leaned back in the chair.

Jack scowled as he burst out of the cabin, "Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted.

"Aye, cap'n" Gibbs said as he came towards Jack.

"Clean out all sharp objects and anything that can cause harm to a young girl from the other cabin." He ordered, still not believing he was doing this to his own child.

"Err…alright then, Jack. Pardon me for asking, but why must this be done?" Gibbs asked, looking at his captain with a look of confusion written all over his tanned face.

"A certain little girl by the name of Molly Sparrow needs a little help breaking a nasty habit that is more than likely going to end up killing her one day if said habit does not end in the near future, savvy?" he said as he walked around the deck, checking to see if the sorry sea rats had done their jobs right.

Remembering what had happened earlier that day, Gibbs now understood Jack's point. It was about the only thing that could help that child. Well, there was something else, but that just couldn't happen. So with a sigh, Gibbs replied, "Aye, sir" and started towards the extra cabin.

An hour later, the cabin was ready. Jack really didn't like the idea of imprisoning his own daughter, but he knew (after Teague pretty much screamed in his ear) that this was the only way to help her break this habit. Reluctantly, Jack lifted a still unconscious Molly off his bunk and carried her down to the cabin. Teague was waiting by the door of the extra cabin, making sure Jack actually put her in there.  
With a sigh of defeat, Jack placed Molly onto the bed and exited the room. Teague motioned to the door with his head, signaling Jack to lock it. "If she hates me for the rest of her life, I plan on making your death long and painful."

"She'll thank ya one day, Jackie." Teague replied.

Jack groaned as he placed the key into the lock and turned it, leaving the young girl unable to escape. After it was secure, he turned around and scowled at his father and asked, "Now what, oh wise one? Leave my daughter lying there all alone till she begs to be set free?"

With a roll of his eyes, Teague muttered under his breath, "Sometimes I wonder just how you ended up so stupid in times such as these." After saying this, he turned on his heel and walked towards the stairs, "When she wakes up, check on her and bring her something to eat. Then I'd recommend explaining what's going on."

"Oh yes, I'll just walk in there and say, 'Sorry, Molly, but Daddy's locking you up in your room till you stop cutting yourself.' I'm just sure _that_ will go over so well." Jack said sarcastically.

Teague gave his son a death glare as Jack walked past him and back up to his cabin, "Where did I go wrong with that boy?" Teague asked himself as he made his way towards the deck.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Molly's eyelids fluttered open a little as the sun shone through her window. She was very disoriented as she sat up. It felt as if the room was spinning around her, making her dizzy. "_What the heck happened?"_ she thought, holding her head in her hands. Her memories then started to return. _"Oh my god, my own grandfather freak'n drugged me!"_ she screamed in her head.

Before she could jump up out of bed and give her father and grandfather another piece of her mind, the door to her cabin opened and her father walked in. Molly had to resist the urge to growl at him as he walked closer to her and stood beside her bed. "What?" she practically growled, "You here to drug me again, _Pops_?"

Jack sighed in what sounded like a mixture of frustration and sadness, "I understand that ye're angry with me, but it's for your own good, luv." He said

"Oh, my own good, uh? It's all clear now. Had you said so in the first place, I would've gladly stopped hurting myself in such a way as to end my pathetic life full of misery and torment.  
Except, now wait a minute, does your idea of 'my own good' include dragging me onto a ship full of horny men, plundering other ships, _DRUGGING ME, _then _LOCKING ME_ in a room? Yeah, I can tell just by the look you're giving me that that was the exact plan you had in mind. Well, news flash, _Daddy_, there is no way I'm gonna sit here and let you rule over my existence. So could you kindly let me off at the next port or whatever the heck you call it?" she ranted. **(A/N Does this rant sound familiar? Hehe)**

Jack was sure he heard Teague snickering in the behind the door of the cabin which didn't help as he felt his anger and frustration rise to the point of turning his face red. He was now starting to think it was best to pull some tough love on his very rebellious and disrespectful child. "Now listen here, Missy. I've spent every damn day and night for the past sixteen years worrying about whether you were alive or not! And when I do find out the truth and get you back, all you seem to care about is getting her hands on that blasted dagger and ending your life! Well, I've had enough! I'm not going to sit here and watching die slowly and painfully. So therefore I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you well again and if that means I have to drug you or lock you in this damn cabin to save yer life, then so be it." And with that said, Jack stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him before Molly could open her mouth in protest.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Jack went back up to the deck to clear his head some more. Unfortunately, when he reached the railing, Teague was already there, waiting for him with a smirk on his face. Jack scowled at his father as he leaned on the edge, gripping the railing in his hands so he wouldn't grips either his daughter's or his father's neck. "Alright! I get it!" Jack exclaimed as Teague continued to stand there, smirking, "I gave you just as much, if not more, trouble then my own child is giving me. Ya happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am indeed happy that my son has finally gotten a taste of his own medicine." Teague replied, the smirk never leaving his face, "But no matter what, the truth is still the same, Jackie, you've got to sometimes give out some tough love. The kid will benefit from it one day…and hopefully use it when they have their own child."

At this, Jack sighed, finally understanding his father's reasoning with this whole mess, "I just want her to be alright. I can't stand to have her hurt especially if she did it to herself." He muttered only loud enough for his father to hear.

"It's what every parent wants for their young, boy. It just doesn't come as easily as we all wish it would. Certain children can be very hard-headed." His smirk returned when he said the last part.

Jack actually smiled slightly as well, "That they can be, but even if she is a stubborn little brat at times, I wouldn't trade her for world."

"Good" Teague said as he slapped his son on the back.

**Author's notes: Oh, I'm so awesome. I tweaked Jack's rant from book 10# Sins of the Father for Molly to use. Did you catch it? I'm so glad I could use that. It's one of my favorite books from the series even if Arabella wasn't in it.  
Anyways, I'm still trying to work out a way to bring in Arabella so if any of you still have some suggestions about that, go ahead and let me know.**

**Reviews would be lovely right about now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Too freak'n long to put in

**Chapter 9: What's in the Past is in the Past**

_The entire port was covered in a dreary, gray fog on that terrible day. Not a soul walked the streets, making the town look as lively as a rotting corpse. Not a sound could be heard except the breath of the chilly wind that wisped about the town. The whole place seemed as though it was haunted by a long-dead ghost whose life had been as miserable and lonely as that of its afterlife. Not a soul dared to set foot out in this weather and it seemed as if the whole town was asleep…but things aren't always as they seem. For up at the fort, things were anything but dead.  
The young woman struggled in the arms of the soldiers as she and her husband were dragged into the small torture room. Every time one of the soldiers pulled her too hard to the point of making her grimace in pain, the young woman's husband began to struggle more and curse the soldiers holding his beloved wife. When they reached the cold, filthy room, they were held in chains in front of a stone table that was covered in filth and cracks. The room in which they stood held flaming torches on the walls that illuminated the many sharp and dangerous looking tools that littered the stone walls. The room became more cold and frightening with every minute that passed as they stood there in silence.  
After what felt like an eternity, the man the young couple now hated more than anything, stepped through the doorway and stood behind the stone table with a smug grin on his disgusting face. "I'm sorry it has come to this, Mr. Sparrow." He said to the young man, "But I did inform you when you started this job that if you did such a crime as this, there would be severe consequences."_

_Jack sneered at Beckett, "You knew from the beginning what would happen if you put those people or as you call them, slaves, on my ship, I'd never take them to the port to be sold off as if they were animals." He said, struggling against the soldiers._

"_Doesn't matter now, does it? So because of your foolish acts, not only will you pay the price, but also your family." Beckett said, still wearing a smug grin as he snapped his fingers.  
Not a minute later, one of the soldiers walked in carrying a small bundle in his arms. The bundle wiggled and squirmed until a bit of the blanket fell off and revealed the face of a one-year-old infant girl. A gasp came for the lips of the young woman as she watched the soldier carry her baby over to the stone table. Jack stared in horror at the scene before him as the soldier placed his little daughter on the table. The child whimpered as they held her down on her stomach._

"_You see, Jack, I'm going to make it so you'll never forget what happens when you cross me." Beckett sneered as he reached over to the fire pit and pulled out a branding iron in the shape a P, bright orange from being in the flames.  
When the young mother saw the cruel bastard making his way towards her baby girl, she began thrashing around in the soldiers arms, "Don't you dare get anywhere near her, you son of bitch!" she screamed as she struggled. Jack also struggled as he watched his enemy approach his daughter with the branding iron.  
The baby began to cry at the outbursts coming from her mother and the curses coming from her father. She reached out towards them as the tears streamed down her face. But then, the infant felt something hotter than the very fires of hell, pressed into her shoulder. The child let out a high-pitched shriek as the hot iron burned her flesh. The very sounds of her screams were forever etched into the mind of the young mother.

* * *

_

"NOOO!!!" Arabella screamed as she shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily as she looked around her cabin. With a sigh, she fell back onto her bed, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the look on her baby's face. After sixteen years, she could still hear her child's screams as her smooth flesh had been burned.  
After ten minutes of just lying in bed with tears falling from her eyes, someone knocked on her door, "Arabella?" the voice called.

Arabella sat up and pulled her robe over her night gown, "Yes?" she replied as she made her way towards the door.

It opened and in stepped one of her best friends and first mate, Mr. Reece, "Are you alright, Arabella?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied as she headed over to her desk and sat down in front of it.

"You were dreaming of her, weren't you?" he asked as he walked closer to the younger woman that was practically his own daughter.

Knowing all along she could not hide anything from him, Arabella nodded as she tried to stop the tears from falling from her sadden, deep, brown eyes. Mr. Reece however didn't miss them as he stood beside her. "Why did they have to do that to my baby? What had she ever done to deserve such torture?" Arabella asked as she buried her face in her hands and placed her elbows on her desk. Sobs racked her body as the images of her baby girl in so much pain danced through her mind. Mr. Reece rubbed small circles on her back soothingly as he felt a pang in his heart. Only once had he ever seen Arabella's little girl, but that was all it took for someone to fall in love with that child. Her sweet little face and adorable smile were enough to make anyone brighten up at the very sight of her. It just wasn't fair that the life of this innocent child had to end so early. If only there had been a way to save her before Beckett ended her life so cruelly.

* * *

It had been three days since Jack had locked his own daughter in her cabin. Every day, he'd had to convince himself over and over again that this was for her own good. It was the only way to stop her from harming herself to the point of death, but every time he looked upon her sadden, angry face, he'd come so close to giving in and letting her go. However, when he saw the scars on her wrists, he stopped himself immediately. He couldn't give in. He wouldn't. His daughter's very life was on the line. There was no way he could give up now and watch her slowly die a long and painful death. No, this had to stop and he'd try any way he could to make this problem end for good.  
But now an even worse problem was arising. Even though Molly could no longer hurt herself with a knife, she could certainly do it in other ways. The young girl had not eaten a single crumb in days and it was worrying her father to no end. The days were now starting to turn into weeks and yet she still didn't let a single thing pass through her lips. Jack was now pacing his cabin, unsure of what to do. What could he do? The child had obviously been tortured beyond belief and now refused to except that things were gonna get better. How could he possibly get through to her?

Jack just couldn't do this for much longer and he was sure it wouldn't be long before his precious little child wasted away to nothing. He felt a huge ache in his heart as he made his way down to her cabin and unlocked her door. Slowly, he opened it and walked over to her as she lied very still on her bunk. The pain multiplied as he looked down at her pale, lifeless face. Falling to his knees at her side, Jack grabbed her small hand and held it firmly in his larger ones. "What do I have to do to make you understand? What do I need to prove? Darling, I can't stand seeing you like this." Tears were welling up in his eyes as he asked the very questions that have been eating away at him for quite some time. "Molly, what do I have to do to make you understand?" he practically begged. Finally unable to hold all this heartache in, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow broke down into heart-retching sobs as he buried his face in his hands that still held hers. No, he couldn't, he just couldn't watch her die. There had to be something. There had to be a way.

Unknown to her father, Molly had heard every word he had just said, but she just couldn't understand why he cared so much. She never understood why he did those small things for her. After so many years of being abused both physically and emotionally, Molly just couldn't understand the love a real parent had for their child. But as she watched her father hold her hand tightly in his own hands as he cried for her, her heart began to possibly understand. Jack wasn't a fake. His intentions were nothing short of right. It seemed as if she was beginning to understand that her father loved her unconditionally. If this was true, then why did she need the distraction the pain of cutting caused if she was no longer being abused? Now, looking down at her newer scars and healing cuts, Molly finally realized she didn't need them anymore. After all this time, things were finally gonna get better. She believed that now.

Hesitantly, Molly squeezed her father's hand, hoping to get his attention. Quickly, his head shot up and he stared right into her eyes. Just seeing the upset and hurt look on his face, nearly brought tears to her eyes, "Dad" she said in barely a whisper, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Jack wasn't sure what to say as he saw a little bit of life come back into his child's eyes. The fear, anger and rebellion he'd seen in those brown eyes of hers so many times was starting to fade. The eyes he now looked down into were starting to resemble the sparkle of childish innocence he'd seen in her eyes since the day she was born. Jack smiled as he squeezed her hand gently, "It's okay, baby." He said as he caressed her face. Molly's lips turned up into a little bit of a smile. The entire two months since he'd gotten her back, she had never once smiled until now.  
Jack let go of her hands as he sat up onto the bed and pulled his daughter into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she clung to his chest, "I'm not gonna do it anymore, Dad. I'm not going to cut." She muttered.

With a sigh, Jack held Molly in front of him, looking straight into her eyes yet again, "I'm proud of you, luv." He said, still smiling, "But Molly, there's something you need to understand."

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"Darling, no matter what you do, I love you, always have and always will. I haven't stopped worrying about you since the day I found out yer mother was pregnant with you. Even when I thought you were dead I still worried. I'm sure deep down I knew you were still alive. I just didn't understand why I've felt that way all these years until I saw that brand on your shoulder. I can't even begin to tell ya what I've been going through these past few weeks, watching you wither away to nothing. Molly, I love you like crazy and I just can't stand to see ya hurt like that. Please promise me this is over and that you'll never do that to yerself again." Jack practically begged. It had been years since he'd actually expressed this much emotion in one setting, but he felt such relief when he'd said this so there was no room for regret. And the look of understanding on his daughter's face made him over-joyed that he'd been able to say all of this.

Molly nodded, "I promise." She said, meaning every word of it. She didn't want to go through that pain nor put her father through it. Now after so many years of living in fear, she finally felt safe. This is where she belonged. She belonged here with her real father who'd do anything for her. Things were definitely going to be better from here on out.

This had indeed been the truth. Within three weeks time, Molly had regained her strength and was now beginning to work alongside her father. No longer was she the scared, weak, and angry young girl that had first joined the crew, but now was the strong, quick-witted, young woman that could pull more than her share of the work on the ship. As the sun began to tan her slightly pale skin and life began to return to her eyes, she resembled her father more and more each day. Jack's pride swelled every time he saw her standing on the railing, hanging onto the rigging as she watched the sun set. The wind blew her hair behind her as she stood there dressed in dark burgundy pants, white baggy shirt, black vest, and brown boots. She was right at home with the sea. The scent of the salt air could bring her very soul to life. Standing there on the railing, Molly couldn't help but take a deep breath and slowly release it as she gazed at the orange rays of light that shone as the sun set over the horizon.  
Unfortunately, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Looking over her shoulder, Molly saw her father standing a few feet behind her; his face beaming with pride. She wasn't sure why he was proud at the moment, but didn't bother asking as she jumped back down off of the railing. "Something wrong, Dad?" she asked.

Jack shook his head as he stepped closer to his daughter, "No, luv," He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Just…observing is all."

Molly gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing as her father lead her around the deck. "How much longer before we reach the US?" she asked.

Jack gave her a confused look, "Reach the what?" he asked.

Molly rolled her eyes as she remembered that America had yet to win it's independence from England. Therefore it had yet to be known as the United States of America. "The American Colonies" she said, annoyed at having to explain this little fact.

"Oh" Jack said, wondering how on earth she got US out of the American Colonies.

"What port are we going to exactly?" she asked

Jack smirked down at his daughter before answering, "Why New Orleans of course. It's been too long since we've seen yer Uncle Jean." Before patting her back and heading up to the quarterdeck.

Molly gave a confused look at his retreating form, "Who's Uncle Jean?"

**Author's notes: Finally came up with a good ending for this chapter. Bouncing ideas can give a person a real headache. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but this month has been rather hectic. I'll try updating more stuff her in a little while, but I have a full schedule.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Nice Calm Visit

**Chapter 10: A Nice Calm Visit**

The Atlantic sparkled orange and yellow as the sun arose, starting yet another day in the city of New Orleans. And at this point in time, a ship with black sails made its way into the harbor. The orange light bathed the deck of this ship as the sun continued to make it's ascent into the clear, blue sky. No one had a clue as to what would befall the Sparrow family later that day when the sun vanished from the sky.

As the morning sun's rays of orange shone through the window and onto Molly Sparrow's face, the young woman groaned in distaste. If there was one thing she hated, it was the morning. Not only was it morning, but it was they morning that they were to make port in New Orleans. Molly had been told of 'Uncle Jean' and therefore now knew what to expect when Jack dragged her off to his place. Her 'adoptive' mother used to drag her off to see distant relatives who she had no clue as to who they were and she was usually either hugged to the point where she couldn't breathe by some stranger who smelled like filthy sweat socks or old lady perfume.  
Either way, Molly desperately hoped this case would be different, but when had life ever gone her way? Yeah, that would be…never.

Knowing that at any minute her father was going to pound on the door to ensure that she was awake and preparing for the day, the teenager got out of her bed and dressed herself in the brown dress with white puffy sleeves that laced up in the front. Jack had told her that she would have no choice but to wear a skirt into the city for fear that they would be exposed as pirates if she wore the usual pirate uniform.  
Having finished lacing up the dress, Molly made her way out the door and down to the galley to grab something quick to eat. As she entered the room where the food was usually served, she was surprised to find that her father was the only one there. "Did the crew leave already?" she asked as she grabbed an apple from a bowl that sat on the counter.

Jack nodded as he finished a cup of coffee. He thought it best to save the rum for later and not right before he had to go into the city. "Those idiots waste no time on the ship when we've made port. I rarely see any of 'em until we leave and on some occasions they don't even come back. Not that that's an issue. Some of 'em I'm glad to see go." He said as he put his now empty mug near the wash basin and then leaned against the counter. "Ready, lass?"

Molly nodded as her father walked towards her. "Well, let's go then." He said as he gently pushed her towards the stairs. Molly slowly made her way up the stairs and soon found herself following her father into the city of New Orleans. It was a far cry from the New Orleans she had visited with her adoptive parents when she was ten. But one thing certainly didn't change and that was the large crowds of people. From lords and ladies to thieves and beggars, New Orleans was surely a tourist magnet.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't the only type of folk that walked the streets of said city. As Molly followed her father further into the town, they came to a place that was crawling with mystics, sorcerers, and many other weird folk that shoved their wares into the faces of anyone who had the misfortune of passing. When they reached this part of town, Jack kept his daughter very close to his side. He remembered his last visit to this city all too well and the last thing he wanted was to see some witch enchant his daughter into some horrible form. So as quickly as was possible in the huge crowds, Jack steered Molly out of these streets and towards a road that led to the outskirts of town.

Finally unable to stand the curiosity as to where they were headed, Molly asked, "Where are we going?"

When Jack looked up the road, he saw a small cottage just about a half a mile ahead, "Just up here is where an old friend of mine lives. Haven't seen him in years now. Thought it best to pay him a visit while we were here, eh?" he replied with a smirk on his face. He had the oddest feeling Molly wasn't going to enjoy the first part of the visit too well. Jean was sometimes a little…well…enthusiastic when it came to seeing his old friends, but it especially gets worse when he sees his old friends' children. Okay, it may have only happened a few times in Molly's first year of life, but even then, the poor kid wasn't too fond of the encounter with 'Uncle Jean'. Jack had the oddest feeling Molly knew exactly what was gonna happen when they walked through that door.

Looking over both shoulders real quick, Jack firmly knocked on the cottage door. They only had to wait a few seconds before they heard feet pounding to the door not but two seconds before it was thrown open. In the doorway stood a man just a few years younger than Jack with bright red hair and big green eyes that looked closely at the older pirate on his doorstep before they flashed with recognition and happiness. "Jack!" the red-headed man said as he threw his arms around his old friend, "Ah, it's good to see you, _mon ami_!"

"Jean, it's nice to see you as well, but if you continue to constrict my breathing passages, I will be unable to continue this visit conscious, savvy?" Jack wheezed, trying his best to loosen the younger man's rather strong hold.

"Oh!" Jean said, quickly letting go, "I apologize, Jack. I was just excited to see an old friend." He explained while Jack tried to get air back into his lungs. Unfortunately for Molly, Jean had spotted her standing behind her father. "Well…and who is this young lady, Jack?" he asked, looking curiously at the girl's face. Something about her was rather familiar.

"Jean, I'm surprised at you." Jack said, with his infamous smirk on his face, "I can't believe you can't even recognize my daughter."

Jean's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, "No, it can't be." He said as he looked even more closely at Molly's deep, brown eyes and curly dark, brown hair that was so much like her mother's except for the color. Jean looked back at his old friend with a look of extreme confusion, "How could this be? Jack, people can't just come back from the dead…"

"Ahh," Jack interrupted, "but this child wasn't dead…just…well, truth be told, I have no idea where she's been. Just that she's here now and the past doesn't quite matter anymore." He explained, slightly sheepishly. He hated that someone else had raised _his _daughter instead of him…and his wife. _"Nope, do not go there."_ He thought to himself.

Sensing that it was not a topic that was easily discussed, Jean did not respond to Jack's words, but smiled brightly instead, "Now where are my manners? Come in, before someone sees you and reports that one of the most wanted pirates is in town." He said as he led them inside.  
After stepping inside the door, Jack and Molly found themselves standing in a small, but cozy living room. The furniture was mismatched and old, giving the room a rather lived-in look. The white walls were turning slightly yellow with age, but the place was still as clean as can be. An old fireplace that looked like it could use a good cleaning stood against the west wall.

Jean then led them into the slightly small kitchen with light tan walls and an old stove with a few counters around it. A middle aged woman with straight black hair and slim form stood by the stove, wearing a dark blue dress with a once-white apron. "Jean, who was that…?" she began to ask as she turned around, but when she saw Jack standing there, she let out an ear-piercing scream as she lunged for a cast-iron skillet that was just a few inches away from her. "What the hell is he…"

"Amelia!" Jean shouted as he grabbed the skillet out of her hand, "Jack is an old friend of mine. There's no need to fear, _Mon amour_." He said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jack stood in front of Molly, eyeing his old friend and the woman beside him warily, "And who, pray tell would this…woman be, Jean?" he asked, resting his hand on the handle of his cutlass. He would not take any chances with his daughter standing right behind him. It was his duty as a father to protect his child especially from crazy women with cast-iron skillets.

Jean smiled at his old friend as he took (more like yanked) the skillet out of the crazy lady's hand, "This is my gorgeous wife, Amelia. Amelia, this is my _friend_, Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders to keep her from doing anything she'd regret.

Even after hearing her husband's words, Amelia was still unconvinced and for good reason. For when she was only thirteen years old, the small town on the coast of Virginia where she had grown up was attacked by a band of ferocious, blood-thirsty, pirates. During this attack, the entire town was destroyed and nearly everyone was killed, including her parents and younger sister. The day her family was killed, Amelia swore that if she ever saw the pirates that killed her family ever again, she would take her revenge in the most painful way possible.  
However, if her husband trusted him and considered him a friend, she decided it would be better to just act civilly towards this man even if he did have the same occupation as that of her family's murders. "Forgive me, Captain Sparrow. I had…mistaken you for someone else." She said in a firm tone. She may trust her husband's judgment, but she still refused to let her guard down completely.

Jack too only let a little of his guard down. God only knew what this crazy woman would do, but Jack had known Jean for years and trusted him enough to know that he would never let someone harm him or his daughter. Still, it was better to be safe then sorry so Jack did not throw caution out the window.  
Jean, wanting to rid the room of all the tension, smiled brightly and motioned for Jack and Molly to sit down at the round, oak dining table, "Have a seat. I'm sure Amelia has made enough gumbo for everyone." He said as he too sat down across from his old friend.

Only then did Amelia finally see the teenaged girl beside the pirate captain, "And who is this?" she asked in a curious tone. The girl seemed wary of her surroundings and was staying rather close to Captain Sparrow. She looked far too young to be part of the crew and it was a known fact that most women were not aloud on pirate ships especially younger ones that hadn't even reached age twenty yet.

"This is my daughter, Molly." Jack replied, while placing his hand on Molly's shoulder. He gave her a small smile when she didn't flinch from the touch. The poor girl was indeed recovering from her rough past, but still had a ways to go.  
Molly smiled slightly back at her father. Life had indeed gotten better for her. For once, things were looking up.

To say Amelia was shocked would've been a rather large understatement. In all her experiences with pirates, they most certainly were not the 'parenting type'. Then to hear that the infamous pirate captain, Jack Sparrow was not only a parent, but a father to a young girl, that was definitely astonishing. She didn't know whether to freak out or remain absolutely silent about the matter. However, when she looked at how the girl responded to her father, she felt that it was best to hold her tongue since she had not been told of the whole situation.

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes, Jean quickly changed the subject to what Jack had been up to these past few years. Soon the two men were in a long discussion about sailing, pirating, etc. While the two of them talked, Molly kept her eyes focused on her lap until she felt someone's gaze on her that is. Upon looking up, she found the crazy woman's eyes staring right at her with a look of concern. _"What is her problem?"_ Molly asked herself. But before she could say that or something along those lines aloud, the front door in the living room was pushed open and the sounds of feet walking into the house could be heard as the person made their way inside. "Jean, where are you?" said a blond-haired woman as she walked into the kitchen. Unlike Amelia when she saw Jack, she smiled brightly and made her way over to where he was sitting, swaying her hips which made her look like a complete idiot. "Jack Sparrow" she practically purred, her green eyes had almost a yellow tint to them as she gazed at Molly's father with a rather disturbing and creepy look in her eyes.

Jack cringed when he saw Jean's sister walk through the doorway. _"Why couldn't she have just stayed a cat?"_ he thought to himself as he scooted away from the crazy girl-turned-cat-turned-woman. Of all the people to show up at Jean's door while he's there, it just had to be Constance. "Hello Constance" Jack said, refusing to look up into those creepy yellow/green eyes of hers.

Seeing that his friend was extremely uncomfortable and his sister was acting like a hooker to a guy whose teenaged daughter was sitting right beside him, Jean quickly came to Jack's rescue. "Constance, have a seat." He said as he pulled out the chair on his right, the farthest one away from Jack, "We were just about to have lunch."

Jack gave Jean a grateful look as Constance sighed in irritation. Jean just smirked at him as his sister sat down. He had known all along that Jack couldn't stand his sister especially now when she was actually human. Not that he could blame her. Constance was a bit annoying and downright snobby at times, but she was his sister therefore he had no choice but to love and tolerate her.  
However, his wife did not feel the same way. She for one could not stand Jean's older sister. Amelia found her rude, annoying, and just a downright pain the butt. She had a lot of sympathy for Jack now as she watched the exchange between him and her pathetic sister-in-law. It most certainly didn't help that his teenaged daughter was in the room watching a slut go after her father. _"This woman has no shame whatsoever." _She thought as she started filling bowls full of steaming gumbo.

After being served, Jean and Jack started in on their previous conversation with Amelia and Constance sometimes adding something as well. It wasn't until halfway through the meal when Constance finally noticed the teenaged girl sitting beside Jack. The blond woman looked the girl up and down with a look of distaste. "And who are you supposed to be?" she asked Molly in a snobbish tone of voice.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law's idiocy, "Have you only now noticed the girl sitting there?" she asked, annoyed at how rude Constance was being to the young woman. _"I swear if she does not get over herself soon…" _she thought, while glaring daggers at Jean's sister.

Jean sighed, "Please don't start." He practically begged them. Fights between his wife and sister usually did not end well. Last time, he'd nearly had to run for the doctor after Amelia finally had enough of Constance's snobbish attitude.

"I was just asking a simple question." Constance said once again in a snobbish tone of voice while glaring at Amelia.

"In a very rude way." Amelia added, glaring right back at her.

"Ladies!" Jean exclaimed, sending glares at both of them, "We have guests here. This is not time to start yet another fight ending with somebody getting hurt." Both women were silenced after that, but still shot glares at each other.

"Well, who is she?" Constance asked pointedly at Jack.

Jack smirked inside. This was the perfect way to keep her away from him. Women like Constance usually backed off when men told them they had children. So glowing with joy on the inside, Jack smiled slightly and replied, "This is Molly…my daughter."

Just as Jack had expected, Constance's eye widened in astonishment and she (to the delight of everyone in the room) immediately shut up. Molly was the one who was most relieved. This blond pain in the butt was really getting on her nerves. Her father had said this visit would be relaxing and nice. _"Just goes to show 'Daddy' isn't always the smartest at times."_ She thought while the infamous Sparrow smirk slowly crept onto her face.

**Author's notes: Finally finished this chapter. Took a while cause nothing really happens, but I couldn't just jump into the exciting stuff after all that had happened in the last chapter. So hopefully, I can work get off my lazy butt and start working on the next chapter soon.**

**Please give me some reviews. Oh and if you like Harry Potter please check out my new Harry Potter story that I'm co-authoring with Willow Echo River. It's called, 'Harry Potter and the American Witches'.**


	12. Chapter 11: Disaster Strikes Again

**Chapter 11: Disaster Strikes…Again **

After dinner had finally ended, Jean had insisted Jack and Molly at least stay the night. He was hoping to show them around New Orleans the following morning as well as catch up some more with his old friend. After Jean had whispered a promise that Constance wouldn't come near him, Jack agreed to spend the night at the Magilore Cottage. Before Jack and Molly headed up to the guest room later that evening, Amelia insisted that she take Molly into town for some shopping. Jack seemed hesitant, but when he noticed Molly seemed to want to, he nodded and said it would be fine. He thought it would be best she spent some time with other women since… _"No, don't go there. Don't need to go there."_ He thought as he made his way to the guest bedroom. It wasn't that big of a room, but it was large enough to hold two twin size beds and a small dresser between them.

Molly sighed as she lied down on the right-side bed. Sure, they may have done nothing all day but sit around at the cottage and such, but she was still rather exhausted. Maybe it was trying to ignore Constance's annoying voice that made her so tired. Molly couldn't help and giggle a little at that thought. It took a great effort to ignore that snobby voice of hers.

Jack raised an eyebrow at his daughter when he heard her soft laughter, "And what is so funny?" he asked as he sat down on the other bed and pulled his boots off.

"Oh nothing" Molly said as she also pulled her shoes off as well as her belt. She then lied back own and pulled the covers over herself. "Goodnight, Dad"

Jack shook his head slowly as he too lied down, "Goodnight, silly child" he replied.

"Oh, and you're one to talk." Molly muttered.

"What was that, Missy?" Jack asked sternly as he sat up on his elbow.

Molly just turned on her side towards him and gave him an innocent smile, "Nothing, Dad"

Jack rolled his eyes at the look on her face and lied back down, "Brat" he said, but that comment just made his daughter giggle.

Molly sighed as she closed her tired eyes. Life was indeed becoming so much better. She couldn't remember a time where she actually felt safe with someone or didn't have the fear of being slapped around and treated as if she was no better than the dirt on her 'adopted' father's shoes. It was almost as if she was a normal girl…well, not completely, but closer to it than she's ever been.

* * *

The following morning nearly two hours after the sun had risen, Molly felt her shoulder being shaken by someone who was most likely her father. "Wake up, Molly. Time to face a day of…whatever it is you females do while shopping in town." Jack said, as he continued to shake his daughter awake.

Molly groaned as she rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. She didn't mind shopping all that much, but doing it with an annoying, arrogant older woman who flirts with her father as much as possible was not her idea of a nice shopping trip. "Ugh, why do I have to go?" she whined childishly. She wondered if that would get her some sympathy for her dear daddy.

Jack, being the sneaky man he was, smelled what his daughter was up to the minute she opened her mouth. "Because Daddy can't take you shopping for…womanly things." He said with a grimace at the very thought of having to shop for such things. But then his thoughts took a turn for the worst…they took a turn towards… _"Stop, do NOT go there. She's not coming back." _He thought.

Molly groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "But does that…hooker really have to come along?" she asked with a sour look on her face.

Holding back a snort, Jack nodded, "Can't very well stop her, now can you?" He said as he walked across the room to grab his 'effects'. "Get dressed, Molly. Amelia said last night she wanted you down there early. Lord knows how long you females will be in town."

After hearing the last part of that statement, Molly gave her father a fierce glare that just so happened to send a slight sting in his heart. _"She looks exactly like her Mum when she does that." _ He thought as he watched her get out of bed and grab her clothes. "I'll be right downstairs, luv." Jack mumbled as he walked out the door of the bedroom.

With a sigh, Molly looked around the room as she sat on her bed for a few seconds. She was a little unsure as to how this day would turn out, but she decided that it was no use sitting there contemplating it when she was supposed to be downstairs ASAP. Quickly, she put on a white baggy shirt, navy blue vest, and brown skirt. After putting on her black boots, she ran a brush through her hair, but knew it wouldn't do that much good since her dark brown curls were nearly always out of control.  
Sighing once again, Molly opened the bedroom door and began walking down the stairs into the living room where the rest of the house's occupants were waiting. Amelia smiled at her as she walked into the room while Constance scoffed and stuck her nose up in the air (like always). "Well, breakfast is ready so let's eat quickly and be on our way." Amelia said before ushering them all into the kitchen.

Jack and Jean were in a deep conversation about the questionable quality of certain foods in New Orleans while the women just finished their breakfast quickly and quietly. After they finished, Amelia cleared her throat in order to get the arguing men's attention, "Since me, Constance, and Molly are finished, we will start our walk into the city while you two finish. I'd rather not wait because I have a feeling you won't be heading off any time soon." She said as she grabbed a basket and motioned for Constance and Molly to follow her out of the kitchen.

After the women left, Jack and Jean just looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to their breakfast and 'interesting' conversation. Amelia rolled her eyes as she headed for the living room door with Constance and Molly following behind her. As they started on the road, Amelia began to hover around Molly a little in order to keep Constance from irritating and/or offending her. Molly didn't seem to mind. She seemed relieved to have someone there to help her even in something as small as avoiding Constance.  
Wanting to at least make a little small talk with the young woman, Amelia asked in a friendly voice, "Do you enjoy living with your father on his ship?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah, it's rather nice most of the time. It's a lot of work though and being out at sea most of the time can get irritating." She replied truthfully. _"And I'm not in complete and utter misery like I was back in the academy and at my 'adopted' parent's house." _

Amelia smiled softly, "Yes, I can imagine that the endless weeks at sea can be rather bothersome."

Molly shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road ahead, "There are worse things than that." She said quietly.

Amelia could sense something rather off about the way the younger woman said that statement. What had this girl gone through in her life? Whatever it was, it did not sound very pleasant at all and she wondered if she could ask Jack what exactly Molly had gone through in her young life.

Ten minutes later, the three women were walking into the city of New Orleans. The town was just as full of people as it had been the day before when Molly had arrived. The huge crowds were making Molly uneasy, but Amelia quickly placed her hand on her back, led her down the street, and into a clothing shop.  
For the next few hours, Amelia showed Molly many sites of the city and stories. Molly had to admit, having an 'All Girls Day' was rather nice…even if Constance was there as well. For the most part, the annoying woman kept her mouth shut, but when she didn't, Amelia would usually interrupt and pull Molly into another shop or a different site. Either way, it was the most fun she'd had in ages…but that was when it happened.

As the three women were coming out of one of the shops not too far from the pier, they began to hear the screams followed closely by cannon fire. In just a few minutes, everything turned to chaos. Everyone began shouting and running for cover from the dreaded cannon fire. Merchants were grabbing their goods while mothers were gathering their children. Molly's eyes were wide with fright as she looked around her. Then a cannon ball hit one of the shops just two doors down. Everyone scrambled for shelter or just fell to the ground and covered their heads.  
Molly was knocked to the ground from the impact and hit her head on the cobblestone street rather hard. Not a minute after she fell, Molly felt someone grab her wrist and try to pull her to her feet. When she looked up, she saw Amelia looking terribly frightened, "Hurry, we've got to get back to the cottage!" she yelled over the noise of the screaming crowds of people.

Even though her head was spinning a little from the early impact, Molly ran as fast as she could with Amelia holding onto her hand so they wouldn't be separated in all the chaos. But just as they ran into an extremely crowded street, Molly lost her grip on Amelia's hand. The crowd pushed in who knows how many different directions and soon Molly had lost sight of Amelia completely. She tried calling for her, but you couldn't possibly hear her over the noise of the crowd. _"Oh God, help me!"_ She screamed in her head as she tried to push her way towards the road that led out of the city.

Every turn led to more crowds of screaming people as the cannons continued to fire on New Orleans. Molly eventually was pushed out onto the street in front of the docks. There she saw where the cannon fire was coming from. A large pirate ship just a few miles off shore was firing away at the city and when she looked toward the dock, Molly saw the pirates were already jumping out of the longboats and running onto shore.

Without a single hesitant thought, Molly turned around and ran as fast as her legs could take her. At the moment, it didn't matter where she was going so long as it was away from the pier. _"I can find Dad or whoever later. I just have to get away from here!" _she thought as she continued to run as if her very life depended on it which it very well could have in this case.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, Molly saw one of her worst nightmares. One rather tall and muscular pirate in his mid-twenties had seen her and was now chasing after her. The very sight of him brought back terrible memories and pushed her to move even faster. Her legs were screaming in protest, but Molly hardly noticed or even cared. All that mattered right then was running as far and as fast as she could possibly go. Fear had a rather hard grip on her as she raced up the cobblestone streets of New Orleans with the pirate not far behind.  
Unfortunately, the pirate's long legs were making it rather easy for him to catch up to her. No matter how hard she pushed herself to go faster, the pirate was still not that far behind. Finally, Molly's legs could take no more and gave away, causing her to collapse onto the hard ground. Not two seconds later, she felt strong arms grab her around the middle and lift her into the air. She tried her best to fight his hold, but knew it was no use. Even if she did have more energy there was no way she could possibly fight him without a weapon.

"Ah, take it easy, lass." He purred in her ear, "I don't intend ya any harm." Any idiot could tell this was a lie and Molly was far from being an idiot. Even though it was futile, she still tried to free herself from this filthy man's clutches.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she continued to kick with what little energy she had left.

The pirate chuckled darkly, "I think not. A fine young woman like yerself can fetch quite a handsome price." He said with a cackle and then swiftly threw her over his shoulder.

Molly continued to kick and scream as she was carried back towards the pier, but her efforts to get free were once again useless as the pirate barely even felt it. It wasn't long before they reached the longboats which the pirates were jumping back into. The pirate that was carrying Molly threw her none too gently into the longboat like a sack of flour and quickly tied her up before she had the chance to escape. The other pirates that climbed back into the boat were just as filthy and vicious looking as the first one. They all looked at her with malicious glints in their eyes that sent shivers of fear down her spine.  
She did her best to stay composed as the longboat made its way toward the menacing ship, but on the inside, she was absolutely terrified. On the inside, she was screaming for her father.

**Author's notes: Yeah, I know cruel cliffhanger, but I've started writing on the next chapter so hopefully that'll be up sooner than this last one. I'm sorry it took so long, but with senior year and everything, I just wasn't able to sit myself down and finish it. But I've been getting my priorities straight and now I'm setting aside a special time each day to write in at least one of my stories.**

**As for the stories under revision, it's a working progress. I haven't finished any of them yet, but if you hadn't noticed a lot of them are kinda long and have a lot in them. I'm trying my best and it's a really good practice for all the entrance exam to the college I want to go to.**

**Please review and if you have any ideas for ANY STORY I HAVE, please SHARE THEM! I'd love to hear any ideas for they do help quite a bit. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 12: The Plot Thickens**

With a rather hard tug, Molly was pulled up onto the deck of the ship known as The Phoenix. It was just as large as The Black Pearl, but a darker shade of brown instead of black. Either way, that didn't stop it from being any less frightening. The crew were all filthy and looked utterly vicious. Definitely not the kind of people you'd want to irritate. Molly inwardly cringed as the men stared at her some with that same look in her eyes that Thorton had. Her beat quickened as one of them grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door of the captain's cabin.

Less than a minute later, the door was swung open to reveal a tall, broad man in his late fifties. He had reddish brown hair covered with a tri-corner hat and a filthy beard. His clothes could've certainly used a good washing and his teeth were black with rot. He was overall your standard pirate, but unlike many pirates Molly had met, this one had the power that could send even the bravest of men to there knees in fear with just one fierce glare from his cold, gray eyes.  
For a few minutes, the pirate did nothing but stare at her. It was making her even more uncomfortable than before, but then he broke the silence, "What's yer name, girl?" he asked.

Molly hesitated, thinking that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him the truth. As a pirate, her father most likely had made a large amount of enemies. But the man in front of her seemed to be losing his patience. "What. Is. Your. Name.?" he growled.

"Molly" she replied, hoping he wouldn't ask for her last name, but she knew it really was a false hope.

The pirate raised his eyebrow before looking her up and down on more time. Then a flash of something that seemed like recognition came across his face. He smirked, "Ah, so that's why I see her in you." He said as he pulled a seat out from behind his desk.

"What?" Molly asked, completely confused.

The captain leaned back in his chair and motioned for Molly to sit in the one in front of the desk. Hesitantly, Molly complied with his silent suggestion, but still gave him a wary look as she sat down. "What I meant was that ya look like yer mother." He explained.

"You know my mother?" she asked, a little shocked at his words.

The captain nodded, "Aye, I know her. Me name is Captain Marcus Smith. I am yer grandfather Smith's brother." He said as he grinned a toothy grin that showed off his horribly, rotten teeth. "It may have been about a decade since I've seen yer mother, but you could never forget her face. Arabella's a fierce woman with quite the temper if ye dare to cross her. I dare say, ye can really see her in you…" he then stood up and walked over to the large window at the end of the room, "even if it's mixed in with that damn Sparrow's looks." He grumbled, but it was still loud enough for Molly to hear.

Silence fell for a short while before Molly spoke up, "I take it you don't like my father." She was somewhat irritated about that. Molly loved her father and knew he'd do anything for her so of course she disapproved of people talking about him as if he were scum.

Marcus Smith scoffed, "That's an understatement, my dear girl. I can't stand the man." He replied with a sneer on his face.

"Why?" Molly asked as she glared at him.

Marcus turned around and leaned against the wall, "For starters, I never trusted that man as far as I could throw him especially when it came to me niece. Arabella didn't have a single clue as to what she was getting herself into." He explained, "I'm aware of what he does every time he goes to Tortuga. He hasn't even tried to find her! Just sleeps with whores when he feels the need. Doesn't give a damn about…"

"SHUT UP!" Molly screamed. Marcus froze as he watched the girl's face turn a red with anger. It seemed Arabella had passed her temper down to her daughter as well as some of her other looks. Molly was seething with rage as she glared daggers at her great uncle, "My father never looked for her because he thought she was dead. He still believes she's dead as did I and every time he even mentions her, he looks as if the whole world had just crashed down on him. He loves her with every bone in body and if he knew she was still alive, he'd be on his way to find her faster than you could say 'shiver me timbers'! By now, she was breathing rather heavily and her face was still beat red from anger. You could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

Marcus was silent as he stared at his great niece. It appeared to him that Sparrow had brain-washed this poor girl. It appeared he would have to find a place to send her so Sparrow couldn't get his hands on her. _"This was the last thing I was expecting when I chose to raid this city." _He thought to himself.

* * *

Molly growled as she tried to pick the lock on the door for the hundredth time in the past 3 hours. After the 'discussion' with her dear, great uncle, he decided that, for her own safety, she'd be 'kept' in the spare cabin. This just pissed her off even more than she had been. Captain Smith seemed to believe that her father had brainwashed her and therefore needed to be placed with a more 'able' guardian. Molly of course thought that this was a bunch of bull. She figured her great uncle had a few screws loose or was just trying to get back at her father for some reason. Either way, Molly was none too please with the current situation and thus was trying to find a way to escape. Alas, the ship was soon out in open water and by nightfall, New Orleans was nothing but a speck on the horizon.

With a frustrated groan, Molly threw her hair pin on the ground and kicked the door. "What is with my relatives and their obsession of locking me in cabins?" she asked nobody in particular as she collapsed onto the old bunk.

After a minute of staring at the ceiling, Molly heard a knock on the door. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. The door opened as she lifted her head.  
In the doorway, stood a rather stout man in a filthy apron who was bald except for the thick black mustache, "The captain ordered me to bring ya something to eat." He grumbled, motioning to the plate of food in his hand.

Molly watched the old pirate as he put the plate on a dingy table in the corner of the room before leaving in a rush. Even though her stomach was viciously growling at her like a wild dog, she refused to eat the food. It may have smelt alright and wasn't really that bad, but Molly ignored it and laid back onto the bed, refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall onto her cheeks. _"Dad, where are you?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

* * *

At that same time back in New Orleans, Jack was screaming orders out to his crew to get the Pearl ready to leave at once. When Amelia had run back up to the cottage in tears and told them about Molly's fate, Jack's face went red with fury. After he had found Gibbs and demanded that he gather the crew and prepare to make sail as if his very life depended on it, Jack had spent the rest of the afternoon doing whatever he could to get the Pearl ready to pursue these pirates that had taken his precious girl.

"The ship's ready, Cap'n." Gibbs said

"ALL HANDS! HEAD OUT INTO OPEN WATER!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. The crew had never seen him this pissed off before so they didn't dare question his orders let alone slack off.

The Black Pearl was soon speeding away from the port at New Orleans. Fire was blazing in the captain's eyes as he steered his beloved ship out into open water. Oh, those bastards would pay for even daring to set a hand on his girl.

* * *

It seemed as if her eyes had only been closed for a few minutes when Molly felt warm rays of sunshine on her face through the port hole. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the dusty, old cabin. It seemed as if she had been in that cabin for years, but in actuality it had only been about a week or so. Things were not looking up for Molly. Sure, her uncle didn't treat her badly or anything, but for her own good, he kept her locked in her cabin. He said it was because he was wary of what his crew would do to her if she wasn't protected. Molly scoffed at this. Protection was okay, but letting her out for a few hours wouldn't hurt. She felt like what little bit of sanity she had left was slipping away…and fast.  
Oh, but if only she had known what would happen in the next few hours. If she had, she would've thought that cabin was heaven.

It wasn't even ten minutes after she woke up that the cannons began to fire. The ship itself began to rock hard from the impact of the cannon balls. The fighting on deck grew louder and louder as time passed. Molly wasn't sure what to do so she didn't do anything, but look outside the port hole. Even though she couldn't see much from that tiny window, Molly was able to tell that they were being attacked by a British ship. Unfortunately, unknown to her, the crew of the _Voyager _were losing the battle against the British, but of course, she didn't figure this out until she heard a few people stomp down the stairs and bang on her door.

When the idiots on the other side of the door realized that it was locked, they began to break it down. Molly backed from the door away as far as she could without making a sound. Hopefully, they would realize that whatever was in there wasn't worth breaking down the door, but Molly knew that wasn't likely.  
And sure enough, they didn't give up and soon the door was broken down. Two British soldiers stomped into the cabin and looked around. When they saw Molly standing there, they hesitated for only a second before grabbing her and dragging her on deck. The other soldiers were already tying up the rest of the crew when they reached the deck. Captain Smith was being chained in shackles while a man with blond hair watched him with a smug look on his face. It was clear that this man was the one in charge though Molly had absolutely no idea who he was.

Of course she soon found out when the man saw her being dragged over to him. He looked her up and down with a sickening gleam in his hazel eyes, "And what have we here?" he asked, the smug grin never leaving his face.

"Found her locked in one of the cabins below, sir." One of the soldiers who brought found her said.

The man then turned to Captain Smith and asked, "Who may I ask is this young woman?"

Captain Smith sneered at him, "Some girl we found in New Orleans." He growled.

"Now, Captain Smith, you and I both know that's not entire truthful." He said, "I'm sure it won't matter to you if we find out who she is. You don't care what happens to this girl." However, both Molly and Captain Smith saw right through this man's little game and therefore said nothing to indicate their relationship.

With an annoyed sigh, the man motioned over to a few of his soldiers, "Take these despicable, filthy maggots down to the brig." He ordered. The soldier nodded before doing as they were commanded. The crew looked pretty beaten up as they were shoved as well as dragged onto the other ship. Molly tried to do her best not to make eye contact with her uncle for fear that it would be seen and questioned. They were treading on very thin ice here and just one small slip could send them into even more dangerous waters.

After giving the soldiers the order, the man in charge turned back to Molly, now wearing a sickly smile on his face that almost made her cringe, "What is your name, dear child?" he asked.

Molly figured that giving a half-truth would probably be the wisest thing to do at the moment. Let him believe she was just an innocent young woman who had been kidnapped by pirates…okay, that was partly true, but still. He could not find out that she came from a large family of pirates.  
So, doing her best to play the part, Molly pretended to look a mixture between relieved at being 'rescued' and somewhat frightened. "Molly" she said softly.

From what she could tell, this man fell for it hook, line, and sinker. His face softened even more as he motioned for the soldiers to let go of her, "What's your last name, Miss?" he asked.

Molly knew that if she didn't answer quick, he's suspect something so she said the first name that popped into her head, "Potter" On the inside, she was smacking herself. Of all the names, she just had to use the one from her favorite book series from the 21st century. _"Let's hope it works."_ She thought. She felt really stupid with this choice, but it's not like anybody would recognize it.

Lucky for her, he seemed to buy it. "Well, Miss Potter, I have but one question for you." He said before leaning down and getting right in her face, "Did you willingly come aboard this ship or was Captain Smith right about you kidnapped?"

Doing her best not to gage from the stench of his horrible breath, Molly replied, "I was brought onto this ship against my will." She tried to sound like the perfect damsel in distress and hoped it was convincing. The good news was that she wasn't actually lying this time.

"I see." He said, trying to seem sympathetic, "Then it looks like we came just in time." His smug grin came back onto his face after he had said this.

"_I'm gonna hate myself for doing this." _She thought before saying in a pathetic tone, "Thank you so much, sir."

His smug grin just widened after she said this. "Not a problem, my dear lady. Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said, kicking herself on the inside for saying this even though she knew it was necessary. _"Keep up the act. Just keep up the act." _She kept repeating in her head over and over. She had to do this to keep her cool otherwise she'd blow her cover.

"Come," he said as he offered her his arm, "You'll join us on our journey to Port Royal. There we will find a suitable place where a lady such as yourself may stay."

"_Please God, just kill me now." _Molly thought as she let Lord Dalton escort her onto his ship. _"Dad, please find me before things get worse!"_

**Author's notes: Well, I finished that faster than I thought I would. Yay! I think I'm starting to come back! I've been feeling in the mood for writing lately. It seems to help with the post-holiday depression. Not to mention the fact that it gives me something to do while I'm snowed in. Seriously, I think we've got maybe ten inches out there. It's FREEZING!**

**Anyways, I hope that this writing streak lasts and I pray that ya'll like this chapter. I've also started on the next one. The first part might make you lose your lunch because it's sickly sweet and not in a good way.**

**Please leave me some nice reviews.**


End file.
